Needing
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Badboy!Blaine has been in love with Cheerio!Kurt Kurt needs Blaine for a favor, but it turns into something more than either of them excepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**XoXo**

For a number of months and constantly tries his luck with him. Kurt, who had unadmittedly finds Blaine attractive, is unaware of this. Kurt stood by his locker as he smelt a mixture of peppermint and cigarettes against his neck. He sighed and closed the door "What do you want, Anderson?"

"A good fuck."

Kurt rolled his eyes "Typical Blaine. I'm the head cheerleader Blaine, why would I go for you when I could have any guy in this place?"

"One we are the only two open gay people and two get the fuck over yourself."

Kurt's mouth dropped to the ground. How could he talk to him like that "How dare you?!" he walked right up to Blaine and was stood and inch away as he prodded him in the chest "You're just jealous that you're a nobody in this place, Anderson. You waltz in here late for every class on your motorbike reeking of cigarettes and you think it's a turn on" it was. But he'd never let Blaine know that. "You're pathetic Blaine! You only want me for one thing!" he spat at him

Blaine raised an eyebrow sighed at Kurt's little diva act. "Yup. So my house or yours?"

Kurt pouted his lips together and gave a heavy laugh and turned before yelling over his shoulder "I'll be at yours at five!" time for him to lead Blaine 'the bad boy' Anderson on.

Blaine smiled smugly knowing this was a challenge, but didn't really care. "I'm going to fuck your brains out tonight Hummel!" He yelled back before walking away.

Kurt knocked once on Blaine's door and folded his arms around his snug cheerios uniform.

Blaine opened the door to find Kurt. He for some reason didn't really care that Kurt was here even though he thought he would be. "Is that the only outfit you own?"

"It's the only one that gets me respect" he walked past Blaine and straight into his house without and invite.

"If you say so." Blaine wasn't amused, so he decide to just get on with it. He shoved Kurt against the wall and kissed him fiercely.

"Woah!" Kurt pulled back instantly "what the hell do you think you're doing, Anderson?"

"Most people like to snog before they fuck, from my experience."

"Who said I was here for sex?" he looked into Blaines eyes sternly

"You did." Blaine was getting annoyed with Kurt. He was probably going to be a waste of time anyway.

Kurt shook his head "All you said was my place or ours. I never said anything about sex. I came here to tell you how much of a rat you are! You act all big in school so you may listen here…you thought I wanted you, didn't you? Ha! I told you, you're a nobody Blaine!" he rolled his eyes "You know, I heard you actually liked me. People clearly don't know the real you."

Blaine tried to ignore what he said. "You're wasting my time Hummel, and trust me I know I'm a nobody, but thank you for reminding me." Blaine smiles lightly.

"You know, if you didn't act as much of a jerk, people may actually like you and you'd be somebody!" he turned to leave hoping he'd hurt him before stopping "You didn't deny it"

"I really don't care if people like me or not. And you are also correct I didn't deny it. Thank you for telling me things I know." Blaine crossed his arms waiting for Kurt to attack him with words again.

"So what does that mean? You do like me?" he looked confused as he turned to face Blaine with one hand on his hip.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Blaine shrugged

Kurt's mouth fell open "No, you hate me. You always have. All you do is insult me!" he looked confused.

"Because I don't want to like you, I just want to fuck you and move on... And none of the insult are even any good." Blaine sighed he was going to have to talk.

"You don't make any sense Anderson!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I don't know. You're act, just pisses me off."

"You're act pisses me off." Blaine spits back.

"What act?!"

"That diva, pmsing cheerleader act."

"PMSING CHEERLEADER!" Kurt screeches.

"My point exactly." Blaine almost growls. Then again he had a point, but no he was just wanted to fuck him.

"What do you want with me?" Kurt asks, "Do you like me or hate me?"

Blaine was getting more and more irritated by Kurt. "Sex, and I don't hate you."

"I should go."

Blaine took a step back, creating a distance between them. His face was expressionless. "Gonna go screw a sexually ambiguous football player?"

"No! What are you talking about?" Kurt demands knowing he was talking about Karofsky.

Blaine shrugs his shoulders. "I dunno. Isn't that what you do, Kurt?"

"No! I'd-I'd never." Kurt shakes his head, wishing they were just doing 'or something' he didn't care; he just didn't want to be talking about this.

"You might wanna stop the rumor then."

"Rumor? What rumor?! Who started it?"

"The rumor that you're fucking Karofsky. I don't know who started it. I think it was mostly made to mess up Karofsky.."

"Fuck! How long has it been going around?"

"Not very long, you seriously haven't noticed it?"

Kurt shakes his head. "I need a way to make it clear that this is a lie."

Blaine is silent unsure if he should let him think or what. "You!"

"What?" Blaine wasn't listening.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"Then you would just be cheating on me."

"Oh."

"We need to be like serious, like what did they call it back then?"

"Steady?"

"Yes we need to be steady!"

"You yell a lot."

"Will you do it or not?"

"Why should I? I'm a nobody remember?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"No." Blaine laughs darkly.

"Come on, we can make-out in the hallway, and shit. Please?"

"Okay." Blaine glares at Kurt.

"We can practice, if you want…"

"Kurt Hummel, are you suggesting we snog? When you hate me." Blaine says teasing him.

Kurt laughs, they were actually acting civil towards each other. "I don't hate you and yes, but nothing more."

"Okay then." Kurt walks up closer to Blaine wrapping his arm around his waist. At first the kiss was awkward, but slowly became more passionate. Blaine hated that he was totally being used, but he had a feeling he was going to go further, he just had to take it slow.

**What did you think? Can't wait to see where this goes!**

**Until next time XOXO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Enjoy! XOXO**

Kurt was actually enjoying this; he let his tongue slip into Blaine's mouth while his arms encircled his neck. Blaine pulls back. "I that's enough."

"But a minute ago you wanted to fuck me and now you're stopping this." Kurt says kissing Blaine's neck sucking lightly.

"We'll if you're not stopping it." Blaine pins Kurt against the wall, kissing him furiously, sucking his neck, and biting at his collar-bone. Kurt moans and rolls his head to the side. Fuck slow Blaine is going to get what he can out of this. His hand travels down towards Kurt's crotch. Blaine smirks feeling that he was already hard. Then he heard the door opening.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Fuck." Blaine muttered backing away from Kurt as his father entered the room

"That's right, I see you brought home another of your whores."

"Excuse me! I am not-"

"Shut up Kurt." Blaine cut in. "You need to leave _now_." Blaine orders sharply.

"Listen to the fag, and . cock slut!" Blaine's father laughed drunkenly. Kurt leaves quickly shutting the door behind him. The last thing he heard was _God damn faggot_ and a whimper in pain.

Kurt couldn't help but cry on the way home. He what had he just gotten himself into!? He wasn't supposed to like him. Maybe it was just pity; what the hell was going on back at Blaine's house? He would just have to find out at school tomorrow.

Kurt found Blaine the first thing the next morning. "What happened last night?" Kurt demands hands on his hips. Blaine had a large black eye.

"We made a deal, practiced, went a bit further, and then my father walked in."

"And now you have a black eye."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious again."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I liked you better when we weren't at school."

"Same goes too you."

"Kurt! What are you doing talking to him!?" Santana yells walking up to them causing everyone to stare.

"I uhh-"

"We're fucking." Blaine cuts in.

"He means dating." Kurt corrects.

"Or that."

"Since when?"

"For awhile now." Kurt says quickly. "Fuck off Santana." Kurt says before kissing Blaine hungrily, wrapping his arms around him. Blaine quickly replies by pulling Kurt closer to him as Kurt tongue slides inside off Blaine's mouth, Blaine's skillfully wraps his tongue around Kurt's. While the couple tangles up into each other people begin to stare.

"Homosexual teen PDA!" Principal Figgins yells. "My office now!" Blaine finishes making a hickey on Kurt's neck before pulling back to follow the principal slyly slipping his hand in the back pocket of Kurt's pants.

Kurt rolls his eyes, he hated acting like he was dating this douche, even though he was a great kisser, this was probably going to ruin his reputation. For all he knew was that there really was no rumor about him and Karofsky fucking. "We need to talk when we get the chance to be alone." Kurt whispers, Blaine raises an eyebrow, but then nods.

"No more kissing in the hallways, you both have detention." Figgins says while writing their detention slips. Blaine takes his and gets up. "Mister Anderson." Blaine raises an eyebrow. "Take a condom." Figgins holds out a basket of condoms. It takes all of Kurt's strength not to laugh. "You too Mister Hummel." Kurt smiles and takes one and his detention slip before leaving following Blaine closely.

"Can I help you?" Blaine turns around.

"Were suppose to be dating, or am I going to have to remind you?" Kurt asks putting his hands on his hips. Blaine rolls his eye wincing at the bruise, and holds out his hand. "What happen to your eye?"

"Like you don't know, you couldn't have left that fast." Blaine remarks sharply.

"Sorry." Kurt whisper, taking Blaine's hand as they make their way down the hall. He actually was sorry; no parent should ever hit their child. He wouldn't tell anyone on less Blaine asked him too. "I'll see you later." Kurt says quietly his lips gently pressed against Blaine before he left for class. The rest of the day passed by quickly without Blaine's present.

"White boy you have some explaining to do!" Mercedes calls out, catching up with him in the hallway.

"Which would be?"

"You're dating Blaine."

"So? I can date whoever I want."

"Glee club is going to be all over you about this."

"I'll tell them to fuck off."

"I liked you better when you weren't on cheerios." Mercedes whispers before walking off. Kurt throws his books in his locker, then stares inside his locker for a minute.

"You look pissed off." Blaine leans against the locker beside him.

"Where have you been?"

"God damn… I had some things come up."

"Whatever." Kurt kisses Blaine. "I have to go to glee. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt kisses Blaine again, but longer allowing their tongues to meet.

Blaine pulls back. "Bye." And walks away leaving Kurt half hard, Kurt stalks off to glee, meeting up with Tina beforehand.

"I need you to be completely honest with me, okay?" Kurt stares down at the sorter girl. Tina nods. "Is there a rumor that Karofsky and I are screwing around?"

"Yes, we tried to keep it quiet, but clearly that didn't work."

"Oh started it?"

"No one is sure, some people think it's someone who has something against Karofsky, but some people think it's against you. No one is really sure."

"Damn."

"Sorry Kurt, we should probably go in glee going to start soon."

"It's alright, yeah let's go; what do you think on me dating Blaine?"

"I'm happy for you if you're happy with him. I don't think I'm in any place to tell you what you should or shouldn't do."

"You're right! I mean thanks Tina."

"No problem." They walked into the choir room to only have Rachel and Quinn drag him to the corner of the room.

"Is it true?" Rachel asks looking up hopefully.

"Of course it's true I saw them making out in the hall." Quinn snapped.

"Why do you two care?"

"I don't really care, I would if you could get pregnant, but you're a boy so don't get STDs. Trust me I know these types of guys all they really want is sex, then after they're going to break up with you then a month later they're going to want you back." Quinn says simply.

"I love it! It's a forbidden love!" Rachel exclaims.

"How is it forbidden?"

"He's a badboy, and no one really likes him, and then you! You Mister Popular come to love him, and then you two fall and no one likes it!"

"I don't care if no one likes it, and we are not in love Rachel, we are in high school and we're dating that's it. Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean we're in love. It means we like each other."

"And making out." Quinn finishes for Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt sighs.

"I still love it." Rachel butts in.

"Whatever, just be careful Kurt." Quinn says before walking off.

The rest of glee past by slowly people giving him confused looks, with the occasional thumbs up from Rachel which just got annoying.

"Is it true?" Finn asks after glee.

"So what if it is?" Kurt snapped back.

"I don't know just be care full."

"Whatever I'll see you at dinner." Kurt left glee in a hurry. When he got in his car was when he began to think about what was happening.

There is a rumor about him that he and Karofsky are screwing, and now he's trying to prove it wrong with a nobody. Either way his reputation was going to be damaged. Everyone people didn't really like him either they just tolerated him. Blaine was right he acted like a pmsing bitch. The only reason he was on cheerios was so people respected him, but did they even care. They probably didn't mess with him is because if he told Sue she would cut their sorry asses. But now if he had Blaine, there a chance no one would mess with him if every new they were together. No one messed with Blaine in fear he would beat them up.

He had a lot of planning ahead of him.

**Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! And I'm sorry the ending wasn't the best I promise to make it up in the next chapter!**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't o****wn glee. Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

Blaine rolls his eyes when he see's who it is, but also smiles "What?"

"What are we?" Kurt asks frowning out the window at the school.

"We're using each other."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, you made it clear that's all you want."

"Well, maybe we could be more?"

"What are you saying?"

"Let's be more."

"Like we can actually fuck?" Blaine asks hopefully.

"More like actually be together together."

"Oh, you mean like go out together so it looks more real." Of course whatever to protect his precious reputation.

"I mean like we don't pretend."

"Tell me what the fuck you want Kurt."

"I just want to actually be together, no pretend, like we actually try to like each other."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it was stupid."

"No it's not; I just thought you hated me…"

"No, do you want to or not?"

"Sure."

"Good." Kurt hung up, now he had to get rid of Karofsky. "Now I have to wait." Kurt whispers to himself waiting for Karofsky to come out. Kurt waited for about thirty minutes before he saw Karofsky come out. "KAROFSKY!"

"What do you want fag!?"

"The deals off!"

"WHAT!?" Karofsky ran up to Kurt's car.

"The deal it off dumbass!"

"Why?"

"I don't really give a damn about it anymore."

"If we don't do this I'm going to make your living hell."

"I don't care."

"So what am I suppose to do now?!"

"Figure it out." Kurt rolled up the window and drove away, while dialing his phone.

"Hey, Kurt what's up?"

"Mercedes, I-I think I might quit the Cheerios."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we we're best friends until I joined the Cheerios…"

"…I know."

"Do you think I should?"

"Well, there are a lot of good things, and bad things about it…Do you even like it, Kurt?"

"No, I don't I'm only on the team for respect, it keeps people off my back."

"Are those the only good things?"

"We'll we get a bunk of free stuff, and I'm kind of friends with some of the girls… none of them can compare to you though." Kurt admitted.

"Aww thanks I miss you... The old you, well those are the good things, now the bad things."

"I don't know."

"Oh, hell to the no! Kurt seriously! The bad things are that truthfully you're now a bitch, and we bare with you, and how you act toward us is mean, rude, and the insults are getting old."

"I've heard that before." Kurt sighs. "Do you think I should quit?"

"Well…It'd make things harder."

"I dealt with that before so I can do it again."

"Look Kurt I really think this is something that you should decide."

"Okay. I think I may think about it a bit longer."

"Okay, I'll see you later, boo."

"Later." Kurt pulled into his drive way.

"You're late."

"Sorry I had some things come up?"

"With Blaine."

"No, shut up!" Kurt snaps

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Finn mumbles.

"You two sit down. Who's Blaine sweetie." Carole asks sweetly.

"Just a friend." Kurt shrugs.

"I'm so confused with what's going on." Finn comments quietly receiving a glare form Kurt.

"Kurt? Who's Blaine?" Burt asks.

"He's my boyfriend." Kurt sighs.

"I'm happy for you." Carole smiles at Kurt. Kurt smiles thankful eyeing his father occasional. "Anything else happening at school?"

"I might quit Cheerios."

"Is this because Blaine wanted you to?"

"Know he doesn't know anything."

"About it?" Carole asks.

"In general." Kurt shrugged deciding to make Blaine seem daft, instead of a badboy asshole.

"Oh, well, uh what made you decide you want to quit?"

"Because I don't even like it, and I just did it for respect when most people just bare with me, because they think I'll tell Sue or something."

"Oh, any other reason?"

"I've become kind of a bitch since I joined them." Kurt sighs, Finn nods receiving a glare form Carole.

"We'll I support you're decision." Carole smiles, they eat quietly, while Kurt receives glances from Burt throughout the meal.

"Kurt can I talk to you after dinner?" Burt asks whenever one was almost done. Kurt nods, before clearing his plate alongside with Carole.

"I think it's lovely that you have a boyfriend." Carole reminds Kurt.

"Thanks." Kurt whispers looking over at his dad, and his step brother whispering about some sport or something.

"Finn, who is this Blaine guy?" Burt whispers to Finn.

"I don't really know him; he's kind of like Puck."

"What so you mean he's kind of like Puck?!"

"He's like a badboy type, all the girls like him, but he's gay."

"Do you think he's using him?"

"Nah, they seem pretty into each other."

"Okay thanks." Burt whispers clearing his plate. "Kurt can I talk to you?" Burt whispers heading into the den, Kurt follows knowing this is going to be about Blaine.

"What's up?"

"So you're dating this guy now."

"Yeah, I am." Kurt crosses his arms.

"I don't know him, which makes me uneasy about it."

"We're not really serious yet."

"Okay, just be careful, and don't let him push you into something you don't want."

"I won't."

"Okay, love you."

"You too. I'm going to go for a walk, I have to think about the cheerios, and stuff…"

"Okay, be careful, and don't stay out too late."

"I won't." Kurt tells his dad before leaving the house, and heading to the park not too far away from his house. It wasn't very children friendly though, most of the groups of jocks, stoners, or badboys hung out there. Kurt walked around the park for a few minute before he ran into some jocks.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm walking." Kurt yells back rolling his eyes. Then he saw a boy with bleach blonde hair, a boy with brown hair, a few other boys that were too far away for him to make clear of their features, and Blaine. He was clearly in charge of the group.

"Whatever."

"Oi! Bryce!" the bleach blonde calls out laughing. "Where the rest of your pack?"

"Shut up!" Bryce calls back clearly bothered by the comment. What the hell were they talking about? He walks over to the group of boys.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks approaching the group.

"Yes?"

"Ohh he's a cute." The brown hair boy smiles at Kurt. Only having the blonde hair boy pull him back towards him, he whispers something into his ear, while the brown hair boy smokes his cigarette, blowing smoke rings at Blaine. Then whimpers slightly when the blonde bites his neck, roughly.

"So is this your gang?"

Blaine smirks. "If you wanna call it that." The other part of the gang leaves clearly board, but the other two stays.

"Who are they?" Kurt nods towards the two now biting or maybe they were kissing each other's neck. It was hard to tell.

"That's Nick, and that's Jeff." Blaine points who was who. Laughing when they pull back confused why their names were said. "Get back to your kinky make out session." Blaine rolls his eyes when their lips meet each other's neck. "So you wanna try that?" Blaine asks smiling wickedly.

Kurt nods slightly.

**Hey! Please review they mean so much when you do! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine smirks when Kurt nods nervously, he takes him up in his arm. Kurt relaxes when their lips meet. Kurt's tongue slides into Blaine's mouth meeting his, their tongues dance upon each other, during thing Blaine's hands begin to roam Kurt Back slowly, squeezing his ass causing Kurt to moan quietly into Blaine's mouth, racking both their body with pleasure. They stopped when the brown hair boy called out Blaine's name. "Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine growls.

"The Karofsky kid wants you." He told him, Kurt looked over to find Karofsky glaring at them.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"Actually I don't, so are you going to tell me of do I have to guess?" Karofsky groans annoyed, while Blaine whispers, "He likes you, and he likes Nick." pulling away after he licked the outer shell of his ear slowly casing Kurt to shiver slightly.

"Which one is Nick?" Kurt whispers his lips brushing against Blaine's ear hoping to make it clear to Karofsky.

"I want you to fuck off! Get out go back from where ever you we're before!"

"Why? Do you think if I left Kurt would start snogging you again to keep him of his back." Blaine hisses.

"DID YOU TELL HIM?!" Karofsky yells at Kurt in rage.  
While Kurt whispers-screams, "How do you know that?!" at the same time.

"He didn't tell me." Blaine smirks.

"How did you find out then!?" Karofsky asks enraged.

"He's Blaine." Nick chirps in.

"Shut up this isn't with us." The blonde hisses before pulling him closer before biting him semi-roughly.

"How did you find out?" Kurt asks softly.

"Nick was semi-right, but it was rather obvious one: Karofsky how you look at him, also you seem to follow him around school waiting for a chance to jump, and shove him in an empty class room. Two: Kurt lips were swollen from clearly a hungrily, but on his side it was clear forced, he didn't enjoy it, the rumor. One Kurt and I were to only two people out in the school I know you didn't leave him alone, because he was popular, and when you came to me and I told you no. Then you tried to bully me and I beat you up that you had turn to Kurt. AND most importantly I was in the parking lot when Kurt told you the deal was off, and that made it pretty obvious, well to me."

"Holy shit have you been stalking us?" Karofsky ask stunned.

"No, he's Blaine he knows like everything!" Nick chirps in again.

"Shut up Nick." The blonde slaps his ass, "Or I'll have to punish you later." He whispers loud enough for all of them to hear.

"I'd be okay with that." Nick whispers.

"Kinkheads!" Blaine calls out having the couple look over clearly being called that before. "Get a room, because I don't want to have to be a witness of what happened last week."

"I'm still sore, in multiple places." Nick laughs.

"Let's go."

"But Jeff I wanna watch."

"You are such a fucking child." Jeff mumbles pulling Nick along with him.

"Are you stalking us, how did you know that!?"

"It was obvious."

"I thought it was hot." Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear. "You explaining it." Blaine smirks his hand entering his back pocket, squeezing his ass roughly, causing Kurt to moan in the back of his throat quietly.

"Wh-what did he say?" Karofsky asks.

"Oh my god Karofsky, fuck off we don't want you here, like I said go figure it out instead of telling Blaine to leave it sad!" Kurt growls annoyed.

"You'll pay for this."

Blaine laughs turning away pulling Kurt with him, because his hand was still on his ass. "That was boring." Blaine sighs.

"Mhm, who we're the main two you were hanging out with?"

"Jeff and Nick kinkiest people I know." Kurt hums before kissing Blaine again. They're lips dance over each other, Blaine moves down kissing his neck, and then begin to sucking lightly when Kurt tilts his head back slowly. "This is much better." Blaine mumbles while sucking lightly on his neck, humming when Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine tightly.

"Get use to it Anderson." Kurt mumbles moaning quietly in the back of his throat when Blaine's teeth scrap against his skin. Then pulls back suddenly, Kurt looks at him confused until they're lips crash teeth clacking. Kurt hums when Blaine begins to suck slowly on his bottom lip almost teasingly. His hands roam Kurt's body fingers brushing over his crotch repeatedly. In a way that's teasing but it also gives Kurt what he wants.

While Kurt's hands roam down to Blaine's ass rubbing his hand firmly against Blaine's ass. "Damn Kurt." Blaine remarks when Kurt begins to suck on Blaine's neck quickly moving down to his collar-bone. "That's it babe, mark it." Kurt questioningly nips on his collar-bone, causing Blaine to pull back. "Don't be so shy." He smiles kissing Kurt roughly. Kurt moans into Blaine's mouth causing as slight vibration. Causing Blaine to moan thinking what that would feel like around his cock, making him harder.

Kurt unwillingly pulls back. "We should probably get a room." He mutters.

"How about a car?"

"Car works." Blaine leads him to a semi-small car. At least the windows weren't completely see through, Blaine opens the door, Kurt gets in followed by Blaine. Their lips meet, before the door was shut. Kurt was pulled on top of Blaine's lap; they're teeth clacking, tongues tangling, through heated kisses. Kurt moans his body racked with pleasure. Blaine's hand rubbing against Kurt's bottom, while when he begins sucking on Kurt's neck. "Blaainne!" Kurt moans hips rolling forward, Blaine grinding up against Kurt smiling when he feels how hard Kurt is.

Kurt pulls off Blaine's shirt running his hands down his chest, before grabbing his crotch, "Fuck yes babe." Blaine moans his forehead resting against Kurt's, kissing him passionately, and pulling off his shirt, slowly unbuttoning his trousers.

Kurt moans when Blaine's hand wraps around his shaft, beginning to move up and down slowly, between heated kisses. Kurt jerks forward moaning Blaine's name. Kurt unbuttons Blaine's trousers unleashing Blaine's cock before lowering down. It certainly he begins sucking on the head, tongue swirling slowly sucking faster, taking in more when Blaine moans. Kurt moans quietly sending vibrations upon Blaine's cock, causing him to moan again. Kurt sucks harder, his teeth press lightly causing Blaine to groan coming into his mouth. Kurt pulls off then quickly moves up letting Blaine taste himself.

Then they're a phone vibration. "Shit, I should head home." Kurt mumbles.

"Not before I do this." Blaine says in between kisses then swiftly lowers down his mouth around Kurt's shaft. He pulls off, "Pick a song?"

"What?"

"Pick a song."

"Uh, "Teenage Dream" what are you going to do?" Blaine ignore his question and starts sucking then begins to hum the song sending the vibration, causing Kurt to moan loudly arching his back. Blaine hums louder, the vibration growing stronger. Kurt moans out Blaine's name while coming in Blaine's mouth.

Blaine swallows ignoring the repeating vibration from Kurt's phone, by kissing him slowly. Their tongues dance over each other, "I really should go." Kurt mumbles when they part for air.

"You should, but do you want to?"

"No."

"Good." Blaine kisses him slowly, their legs intertwine. They kiss for what seems like hours until Kurt can't ingnore his pone any longer.

"I really don't want to go, but I also don't want my father to have a heart attack." Blaine hums, kissing him again, while pulling on trousers.

"I need to go find Jeff and Nick. Let's hope they're not fucking in the play-tube in the park."

"They'd do that?"

"They've already done it." Blaine laughs.

"Ew."

"I know, but they're in love, and kinky so to them it's just another thing they can do together."

"That's good I guess." Blaine nods putting on his shirt, watching Kurt hungrily, as he puts his own on. "Shall we go?" Kurt nods sliding out of the car, Blame following shutting the door behind him.

"I didn't realize how late it was." Kurt looks up at the stars, Blaine nods wrapping an arm around Kurt. They walk up a small hill to find Jeff on top of Nick of each other, Jeff fucking him mercilessly. "At least they're not in the play tubes."

"Yes, but think of all the incest underneath them." Blaine's laughs.

"Poor insects." Kurt laughs, "I'll see you later." Kurt kisses Blaine slowly.

"Bye." Kurt walks home avoiding the horny teens. "Kinkheads! If you don't want to walk home I suggest you finish up and meet me back in the car." Blaine hollers, causing Kurt to laughs quietly making his way back to his house. Kurt enters to find Carole and Burt sitting at the table.

"Where have you been?!" Burt yells when he enters.

**Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! Please! Can't wait till the next chapter!  
XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! Enjoy! **

**XOXO**

"I-I told you I went out for a walk."

"Then why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"I was busy."

"Yeah, because it looks like you had sex."

"I can assure you I didn't" Kurt didn't understand why his dad was so mad, he took walks that lasted hours before, why does it matter now?

"Did you see Blaine?" Burt spits his name out.

"What do you have against him?"

"From what I know he's like Puck."

"So?"

"He'll fuck you and be done Kurt; I just don't want you to get hurt."

"It's not like that."

"I don't want you seeing him."

"It's not like that." Kurt mutters.

"Then what is it like?"

"We actually like each other."

"You _actually like _each other? What does that mean?"

"We're not using each other."

"I don't want you to see him, but I know you won't listen to me, so just be careful, you're not worthless." Burt got quieter has he spoke. Kurt nodded before heading up to stairs. Now he just had to face Sue, he wasn't even going to wear his uniform tomorrow. Maybe he could tease Blaine with his tightest skinny jeans?

Kurt decides on his tightest jeans, sure it would suck if he got a boner which was probably going to happen with Blaine around, but who cares. Then for a shirt he choose a black shirt, sleeves that stopped at his elbow with a zipper pocket positioned on each side where his heart would be, with a gray scarf, and combat boots. When Kurt finishes choosing his clothes he goes to shower. He lathers his body in soap daintily he began to stroke his length, letting the soap wash off his body by itself, while speeding up. He thought of Blaine touching him, that it was his hand wrapped around his cock moving up and down, Kurt speeds up, feeling his legs get weaker; his stomach curls up slowly, biting his lower lip, speeding up until he comes. Moaning "Blaine," quiet enough to be a whisper. Kurt finishes washing then hops out of the shower, dries, off then puts on a tee shirt and boxers, before walking into his room and falling into his bed falling asleep quickly.

The next morning Kurt gets ready and heads to school ignoring everyone else. When he's getting his books out of his locker he feels to strong arms snake around his waist. "Blaine?" Kurt murmurs.

"You're not in your Cheerios uniform." he whispers his breath hot against his neck.

"Yes I quit remember." Kurt turns around so he could face him to find another bruise on his cheek bone. Kurt traces it lightly kissing him slowly. Blaine pulls back when the bell rings, "Shall we go?" Kurt asks, Blaine nods wrapping around Kurt his thumb in his back pocket while the rest of his hand rest on Kurt's hip.

"Why the hell aren't you in your uniform?!" Santana calls out.

"I quit."

"Sue going to like that," She snorts, "Nice bruises Blaine, get into another fight?"

"No, Kurt beats me. We're in an abusive relationship." Blaine remarks.

"What the fuck?!"

"Bye Santana." Kurt waves while walking away with Blaine. "Abusive relationship?"

"More interesting than a fight." Blaine shrugs.

"You're a bit odd sometimes."

"That's a nice way of putting it."

"How would you put it?"

"Crazy."

"That'd fit."

"Mhm." Blaine kisses Kurt lightly resting his forehead against Kurt's, "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Places." Blaine says walking away leaving Kurt standing outside of the classroom alone. Kurt didn't see Blaine till the end of the day.

"How was places?"

"Dull." Blaine sighs wrapping his arm around Kurt.

"Sorry."

"Next time you should come."

"Alright."

"That's how Nick came around."

"So it your gang thingy."

"I wouldn't call it a gang, some would we're just a group of people that tolerate each other, look out for each other, and look shady as fuck when we hang out so it becomes a gang to anyone that takes a second look."

"Mhhh."

Blaine smiles at him, "Good." His lips meet Kurt's neck teeth scraping against him lightly.

"Are we going to become like that kinky couple?"

"If you want I have no objections." Blaine mumbles, Kurt kisses Blaine's chin, their lips meet once again, Kurt gently pushed up against the lockers, there was only a small crashing sound, but it loud enough to cause most people to turn around to see what had happened. Kurt laughs against Blaine's lips when he sees people turn around.

"Oh you're going to fit right in babe." Blaine mumbles kissing Kurt roughly, "Come with me." He takes his hand leading him to his car.

"Where are we going?"

"Places."

"Again?"

"No one will be there." Blaine assured him; they sat in silence until they arrived to a small flat, "Places." Blaine smiles, they get out of the car rather quickly, Blaine arm was around Kurt when they met again.

"So places is really just a small flat?"

"Yup." Blaine unlocks the door leading him in looking it, as well as the top lock. It was a small low lit room with different chairs and couches along with a mini refrigerator that probably held alchol alng iht a bunch of lighters, then there was a loo, and a another room; which Blaine led him too. There was a mattress beside was a box that said "Niff's stuff!"

"Don't look in there."

"Why? What's Niff?"

"Jeff and Nick."

"Oh."

"Its scars you."

"Now I'm curious."

"I can distract you."

"Please."

Blaine smirks pulling Kurt close to him, they're lips crash their kiss is slow but fierce, while their tongues clash for dominance. Blaine wins quickly smirking while kissing Kurt, flicking his tongue against Kurt's teeth, his reaches up Kurt's shirt, running his hand down his chest slowly, and then teasingly tweaking his nipples. Smiling when Kurt moans, "More where that came from." He mumbles when they part for air. Kurt smiles before kissing Blaine roughly again, they're lips part for air once more before Blaine begins to lower down kissing Kurt's neck sucking lightly, while pulling off Kurt's shirt kissing each inch of newly exposed tan skin as he made his way down Kurt's chest, tugging a dusky nipple into his mouth playfully earning himself a small whimper.

"Let me love you." Blaine whispers, Kurt nods then tears off Blaine's shirt. They kiss again Blaine explores Kurt's mouth with his tongue before pushing down on the mattress. Blaine straddles Kurt's lap, so they can feel each other's excretion against each other. Blaine lets out a growl, "No regrets just love." He whispers in Kurt's ear.

"Let's go all the way tonight." Kurt smiles playing along with the song.

"But I seriously fucking love you Kurt." Blaine whispers hotly in his ear. Kurt didn't respond he kissed Blaine roughly smiling when Blaine began to pull off each other's pants.

"I-I love you too." Kurt gasps when they pull back for air.

**That's all for now! Did you like it? Reviews= LOVE!**

**And one question! Would you guys want some Niff? I'm open for it! I just want to know how you feel about it! 3  
**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like this one! Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

"Good." Blaine whispers lubing his fingers up then slides on finger in Kurt stopping at his knuckle smiling when Kurt moans quietly, he adds another slowly scissoring. Kurt moans when Blaine adds a third.

"I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Kurt nods; Blaine kisses Kurt slowly, then moves down to his neck slowly worshipping his neck and collarbone with his tongue while slipping on a condom and applying lube. Slowly he enters Kurt smirking at his moan in pleasure mixed with pain. After he bottoms out he waits for the command.

"Move." Kurt whispers once he's over the fullness and the sting. Blaine slowly moves his hips so he moves in and out of Kurt; hitting his prostate lightly his one hand moves down Kurt's chest tweaking his nipples, then begins to stroke Kurt's length the exact same timing of his hips. He positions himself so each time he hits Kurt's prostate. They moan while locking their lips Kurt sucking on Blaine's bottom while he hits his prostate hard. Kurt moans, "Close."

Making Blaine begin to move his hand faster up Kurt's length then pulls out and begins sucking his cock. Moaning when Kurt pulls his hair coming, drinking and licking it up before Kurt flips him over and begins sucking on Blaine's length.

"I want to taste you." Kurt murmurs before taking in Blaine's full length he had no clue what he was doing, but it sure looked like he did. Blaine moans when Kurt presses his teeth down lightly, his tongue swirling around the head of his cock. Blaine tugs Kurt's hair running his hand through it before coming hard into Kurt's mouth. "God damn." Kurt mutters.

"Damn right." Blaine pulls Kurt up to his mouth their tongues tangle while kissing. The broken condom that had fallen off was long forgotten by them as they fell asleep.

An hour later Kurt woke up to someone banging on the door, "God damn it! Blaine open the door, our stuff is in there!" Kurt recognizes Jeff's voice. Then he hears another lighter voice.

"Maybe they're sleeping."

"Blaine doesn't do that."

"Maybe he changes, I think he really likes Kurtie."

"Kurtie?"

"That's his nickname."

"Does he know about his nickname?"

"…No."

"That's what I thought…" Then starts knocking again.

Blaine wakes up, "What the hell."

"Nick and Jeff."

"Great." Blaine gets up and gets dressed, "I'd put on some clothes before they break down the door and try to have a threesome with you."

Kurt gets dressed and follows Blaine out the door and into the main room. They open the door to find Jeff and Nick waiting, "We heard you talking."

"Hi!"

"Hi Nick." Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Hi Kurtie, are you sore I know Blaine fucked you." Nick chirps oblivious to the fact that you probably shouldn't talk about that in public in front of two other people. Kurt turns slightly red.

"_Nick."_ Jeff scowls him.

"Sorry Kurtie."

"Let's go." Blaine says to Kurt wrapping an arm around his waist. Jeff mouths sorry to both of them and pulls Nick into the flat. Blaine drives Kurt home while Nick and Jeff have some fun.

"I can't believe you said that." Jeff shakes his head, "Have you been talking you ADHD medication?"

"Yes." Nick mumbles waiting for a commandment.

"Good." Jeff nods and Nick begins to undress himself standing naked in front of Jeff, this was nothing new to him, he liked it, and so did Jeff. They stood in silence, then Jeff takes Nick by the necklace with the small charm that has _Jeff _in craved on it and pulls him into the bedroom.

"It looks like their condom broke." Nick says in a singsong voice.

"Did I say you could speak?"

"No sir."

"Cockslut." Jeff slaps his ass leaving a five-star, "You've been very bad lately." Jeff whispers in his ear licking the shell of flesh. Nick nods, and Jeff slaps his ass again, opening their box he looks at all their toys, "Which one should we use?" He coos kissing Nick's shoulder lovingly, "I know you love this one." Jeff picks up a leather whip; teasingly he drags it over his cock, and then places it back in the box. Nick whimpers extremely hard now, "Shh-h." Jeff whispers slapping him just as hard a few times, "I know you love it when I do that." He spanks him again. Nick nods trying not to moan, "But I think I may just fuck you…no lube." Jeff whispers nipping his ear lightly. Then begins to undress himself, "On your knees."

Doggy style Jeff enters him slowly and painfully, they both moan, when Jeff begins to move each time he goes back in he brings his hand down with him landing loudly on Nick's ass. It's doesn't take long until he comes in him knowing Nick is still waiting for permission he orders him to suck him until he comes again.

Nick is painfully hard, and extremely sore, he loves it. After Jeff comes and allows him to but he doesn't want to yet, "Punish me? Please."

"Babe I already did enough come for me."

"Please." Nick never asks for things like this but he really want this.

"You can't come until I'm done."

"Yes sir." Nick nods, Jeff runs his hand down Nick's body and begins spanking him over and over again, until he's whimpering in pain, his ass extremely red, with welt marks from his hand and where he would dig his nails in occasionally.

"Come for me." Jeff mumbles kissing his back, "I love you."

"I love you too." Nick whispers curling into Jeff's chest falling asleep quickly.

Blaine goes home after dropping off Kurt to find his father clearly drunk, "Oy! Fag get your ass in hear!"

"Yes?"

"Where have you been?"

"I had to go to the library to work on a school project." Blaine lies wanting to get away from his father.

"Yeah? What class?"

"Bi-bio." Blaine says even though he knew his father knew he wasn't in biology he hoped he was drunk enough to not know.

"Don't lie too me! Where the hell have you been!?"

"With Kurt." He says he knew no matter what he says his father was going to hit him.

"With that fag?" He growls, Blaine nods then SMACK! His father slapped him with the back of his hand. "I thought that the first time I sent you to the hospital, that I'd beaten it out of you. Guess I'll have to try again." He says taking off his belt.

Blaine closes his eyes and thinks of Kurt as he is hit repeatedly with the strip of leather, after twenty minutes or so his father believes that he's unconscious his father stumbles down to his room.

Moaning in pain Blaine gets up and goes to his room taking off his shirt examining his body. Luckily he didn't hit his face, he could pull off the bruise placed on his check bone, but the welts that covered his chest and back was something he had to hide, from people who'd worry, especially Kurt.

**Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews. Until next chapter!**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oy! Hope you like this chapter! **

**XOXO!**

Blaine woke up the next day extremely sore; the welts were covered with dark bruises he put on a long sleeve shirt hoping that the deep neck wouldn't show anything that shouldn't be seen, and headed down stairs keeping his head down as he passed through the room his father his coughing a bit at the cigarette smoke that filled his lungs. Then left for school as quickly as he could. He found Kurt wrapping his arm around Kurt hopping he wouldn't lean into him, "Hey babe." He whispers his thumb hooking on a belt loop on Kurt's jeans.

"Hi." Kurt says smiling then frowns at the new bruises on Blaine face, "What happen."

"That's nothing." He told him truthfully, "It doesn't even hurt." Blaine smiles, "And my others are fading."

Kurt nods all of his other bruises were now a yellow tint, but he still hated them, especially how he got them, "Okay." Blaine nods and kisses Kurt, he leans into Blaine causing him to suck in air quickly and whimper. Blaine shoves his tongue into Kurt's month hopping he can pull it off as pleasure. Kurt could sense Blaine was in pain, but he had no clue why. He pulls back, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Fuck Blaine didn't want to let his walls down, he'd spent years making them unbreakable, but then Kurt came along.

"Kurt! You need to talk to Sue she's pissed!" Santana cut in.

"I quit I don't have to take orders from her anymore."

"You better talk to her! Nice bruise it matches the rest." She quips. Blaine raises an eyebrow unsure which ones she was talking about.

"Go away Santana." Kurt sighs.

"Why should I?"

"Let's go." Blaine mumbles rolling his eyes and leads Kurt down the hall.

"It also matches the one on the back of your neck!" Santana yells, Blaine flicks her off and keeps walking.

"What is she talking about?"

"I'll show you, but you_ can't tell anyone."_ Blaine sighs, taking a detour to the choir room.

"I won't."

"Good." Blaine lifts up his shirt and shows Kurt the welts and buries dropping it once Kurt's eyes widen.

"Oh my god." Is the one phrase that he could gather for the situation, "On your neck?"

"My back got the worst of it."

"Why do you put up with it?"

"I've been doing it my whole life why stop?"

"Why don't you leave?"

"Where would I go?"

"Places?"

"I tried that it didn't work out too well." Blaine shrugs.

"Come live with me."

"Wouldn't work." Blaine laughs, "I have to go, come with me?"

"Where." Kurt frowns.

"Places." Kurt takes a minute to responses but nods, "Good." Blaine mumbles wrapping an arm around him he leads him to his car. The drive was silent and quick, skipping school was nothing too Kurt he did it all the time to go to the mall with friends, but this was different for some reason maybe because he was going to the place he just had sex, or because he was skipping school with Blaine so they could hang out with his "gang", then he decided that he was still in shock of Blaine's chest. The image of the welts, so looked like they had been bleeding at one point, and the bruises, they were so bad he couldn't imagine them being worst on his back. "You okay?" Blaine asks.

Kurt realized they were sitting in the parking lot, "Yeah." He got out of the car meeting Blaine at the hood, his arm circled his waist, and he could tell Blaine was going to be protective, or possessive when they walked into the small flat and everyone turned to look at them, Blaine held him tighter. Nick waved smiling shifting slightly wincing but continues to smile.

Blaine glares at Jeff; he shrugs then mouths, "He literally asked for it this time." Blaine sits down hissing slightly when his back touch the back of the couch, while pulling Kurt beside him, everyone began talking again, Kurt looks around and was thankful for Blaine being so protective, half of them were staring at him. Some looked like they'd kill him, some were licking there lips, which made him nervous and think of Karofsky.

"Relax babe." Blaine's whispers he pulled Kurt closer nibbling on his ear kissing his neck lightly. Kurt obeys allowing Blaine to move Kurt and himself so he wasn't in pain. Kurt noticed that no one was looking at him anymore, "They know you're mine, they won't touch you." He mumbles before their lips lock.

Slowly they kiss until pulling back for air, "Yours." Kurt mumbles. Blaine smirks kissing him again, damn Kurt was easy once he got him, and thankfully he never said anything about going to fast, after awhile Blaine pulls back and Nick and Jeff come over too them.

"Hey Blaine, Kurtie." Nick smiles sitting on Jeff's lap.

"Hi." Kurt smiles at Nick then looks over at Blaine with a questioning look when the lights are dimmed, he shrugs.

"The guys want more liquor." Jeff mumbles.

"Tell them I'll get when I'm not busy shagging, or getting beaten." Blaine says through clenched teeth, "Why can't Trent or Sebastian get it?"

"Trent to much of a wimp, and Sebastian still pissed at you, if you haven't noticed he hasn't been around a lot lately."

"He needs to get over the fact that I don't want him… I'll talk to Trent, and help him."

"I thought you already did."

"He bailed out." Blaine told, "I'll go talk to him now."

"I'll come with." Jeff sighed.

"I'll be right back baby." Blaine mumbles to Kurt the back of his nails slide across Kurt's bare skin on the back of his neck making him shiver, Kurt nods then Nick sits beside him.

"Who's Sebastian?"

"Oh, he's just some guy who really really likes Blaine, but don't worry Blaine liked someone else at the time."

"Who?"

"You of course, but you were a bitchy cheerleader then."

"Was not."

"Don't lie." Nick tells him seriously trilling his necklace between his fingers, Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Is Blaine mad at Jeff?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm knew here, shoot me." Kurt shrugs.

"Yes. " He sighs sadly, "But it's not his fault, Blaine just doesn't approve in what we do."

"Oh." Kurt sighs looking over at Blaine seeing him coming towards him, Jeff came first though.

"Come here love." Jeff sits down, and Nick hops up and sits in his lap cuddling beside him. Nick looks much more relaxed and happy with Jeff, Kurt couldn't understand why Blaine wouldn't approve.

"Anyway, I'll get it tomorrow or tonight."

"Then maybe Sebastian will come back." Jeff jokes.

"I need to talk to him." Blaine sighs.

"Good luck with that, he's hard to talk to sometimes." Nick chirps in, Blaine smiles wrapping his arm around Kurt drawing small circles on his hip, "Why do you need to get more anyway?"

"Because they drank it all."

"But you bought it a day ago."

"It's called growing alcoholism pet." Jeff sighs sucking on Nick's neck, Blaine closed his eyes then looks over at Kurt.

"What was are originally deal again?"

"That we snog around school and pretend to be dating each other."

"That didn't last very long now did it?" Blaine smirks, Kurt sticks his tongue out at Blaine, he smiles wickedly and bites Kurt's tongue sucking on it skillfully bring him closer with his mouth, they're lips move upon each other, Kurt traces Blaine's bottom lip with his tongue, Kurt pulled back and walked over to the back room leaning against the door summoning Blaine.

**WOOOO I was so glad I was able to update! I hoped you liked it! Please review!**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like this chapter! **

**XOXO**

Blaine smirks getting up he meets Kurt in the back room. Their lips caress one another, slowly, pulling back only when air is necessary. Kurt was scared of hurting Blaine while Blaine was scared of looking weak. Blaine shoved his tongue into Kurt's mouth exploring as he pleases, he needed more. He tears off Kurt's shirt while tugging his own jacket off, allowing Kurt to take his off. Smiling when Kurt whines when their mouths part, "Keep up like that and we'll end up like Nick and Jeff."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks while kissing Blaine's neck.

"They're attached at the hip, can't sleep if they're not together, it was a mess."

"What was?"

"One time they got in a fight, I ended up driving here to meet Nick, and I was on the phone with Jeff, until I got him to forget about his pride, he was crying anyway and get his ass here."

"Wow."

"Yeah, where were we?" Blaine smiles bring Kurt closer; they kiss again Kurt runs his hand down Blaine's back trying not to frown when he felt the welts. "Mine." Blaine mumbles when they pull back, he began to move down sucking on Kurt's throat.

"Yours." Kurt moans, Blaine began to move lower sucking on his nipples, but then the door opened.

"Sorry." Jeff mumbles, "But Sebastian is here."

"Could this really not wait?" Blaine asks putting on his shirt when he sees Jeff staring.

Jeff walked away mumbling something that sounded like "I-don't-know and just-deal-with-it."

"Fuck, sorry." Blaine mumbles handing Kurt his shirt then winces when he pulls his shirt on too quickly, "Just go chat with Jeff and Nick, they'll explain everything."

"Don't worry about it." Kurt mumbles putting his shirt back on, his head was spinning from all the excitement that has happen to him today. Then Blaine was gone, Kurt went back to where they were sitting before to find Nick sitting in the same spot, but with out Jeff. He looked a bit like a sad puppy. Jeff looked over at Nick then left Blaine's side for his lover's.

Blaine watched Kurt as he sat back in the love seat they were sitting in before, "So, I see you finally got the man of your dreams, he seems like he'd be on top, that'd be interesting fight to see." Sebastian whispers his hand sliding into his back pocket squeezing his ass. Blaine didn't pull away, but nodded allowing Sebastian to touch him, knowing it would be the only way to deal with him. Give him what he wants then you'll get what you want.

"So are you back or what?"

"Depends…"

"On what?"

"You know what dear Anderson." Sebastian smiles squeezing his ass roughly.

"What part of I don't want to sleep with you anymore don't you get."

"God, why can't I just fuck you? You aloud it so you could take your mind off of the cheerbitch." Sebastian groans.

"That's over."

"Then why am I still aloud to do this?" He raises an eyebrow and palms Blaine's crotch rubbing the boner roughly, making it extremely hard for Blaine not to moan. He keeps at it for a while till he can tell that Blaine is painfully hard, "I'll stay with you're little group, if I know I can do that every so often. Don't deny you don't want me to." He hits Blaine back smiling when he winces, "Did daddy beat you again?"

"Fuck off." Blaine mumbles walking over to Kurt, in a childish-pouting-way he wraps his arms around Kurt positioning him so he's on his lap, moaning softly when Kurt begins to run his hand up an down his thigh, he rest his head on Kurt shoulder drifting off listening to conversation occasionally.

"Yeah, he's basically the only person who can control him." Nick explains to Kurt.

"Who?"

"Hey sleepy head." Nick smiles, "You, you're the only one who can control Sebastian. Anthony told me it's because you to use to shag."

"It'd be easier to deal with him if he still did."

"Maybe you guys can have a threesome."

"No." Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt.

"Okay then." Nick smiles at Kurt, he smiles back he like Blaine attitude towards it, and was glad he wouldn't have to be around that Sebastian guy, he was attractive, but he was intimating in a bad way, nothing like Blaine as well.

The rest of the day was a blur Kurt and Blaine hung out with Nick and Jeff most of the day, eventually they went to the back room moans and whimpers seek through the room, "Do they do that daily?" Kurt frowns when it becomes louder.

"Sadly."

"Wonderful," they sat in silence for a bit, "Why don't you approve of what they do?" Kurt finally asks.

"Because Jeff…spanks Nick, I know it's a fetish or kinky, but you don't hurt someone you love…. it's just not right." Blaine sighs.

"Oh." Kurt knew where Blaine was coming at, it sounded like to him that his father hitting him was something that happened regular to him, so if he knew Nick was getting hurt, and Jeff was to blame of it, it would be hard to understand.

"And Jeff is strong, stronger than he realizes it, and he looses control sometimes, I've talked to Nick before about it… he hurts him, sometimes after they don't talk to each other, in some cases they don't even hold each other. But Nick has been brained washed that it's okay, and the same with Nick, they don't even make it that sexual." Blaine adds, Kurt nods taking Blaine's hand when he notices his hands curling into fist as if he were to strike someone.

The moans had stopped there was silence for about fifth teen minutes then it turned to arguing, "This is another reason I don't like it." Blaine groans, he kisses Kurt's neck lightly until Jeff comes out teary eyed he looked over at Blaine sadly then left, "Time to go fix Nick." Blaine mumbles, "Come with?" he asks, Kurt nods getting off of Blaine's lap then follows Blaine to the back room, but then stops at the door when he sees Nick on the floor curled up, his shirt appeared ripped open a button missing, half still buttoned up.

Blaine gets down on his knees, "What happen?" He mumbles buttoning his shirt up unable to do the first three, because they'd been torn off.

"It happen again."

"Did you say no?" Blaine asks wrapping his arm around him, protectively, but it was in a different way than how he did it with Kurt. Nick nods, "That's good, I'm going to talk to Jeff?"

"I thought you already did."

"I did, but I think he gets caught up in the moment."

"May-maybe I should have just let him."

"No, not if you don't want too."

"But, yesterday I ask for it, so-so I deserve it."

"Did he say that?" Blaine asks wrapping his arms around him so he could pick him up, Nick nods "I'll talk to him." He picks him up carrying him out, Kurt smirks at Blaine, "Shut up Hummel."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking, it was annoying," Blaine smiles sitting down biting his lip at the pain.

Kurt watches Blaine take care of Nick talking to him gently pressing a kiss to his forehead, he finally understood places, Blaine wasn't the boss, or leader, yet a father like figure. Everyone had some kind of fucked up life, and Blaine had the worst, and he was still willing to help all of these guys, sure it was during school, but they couldn't focus on it if they tried, this was where they went. They could forget about their problems at home for a little while, well except for Nick. Blaine and him were now talking, and then Nick got up and left. Blaine smiles sadly as he leaves, Kurt sits besides Blaine, "You would be a great father."

"Once again shut up Hummel."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will." Blaine smirks pressing his lips against Kurt's.

**Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews!**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt smiles leaning into the kiss. Blaine pulls Kurt on top of him, sliding his tongue into his mouth; they fight for dominance Kurt almost wins, but then Blaine decided to grab his ass roughly distracting for just a moment. Allowing Blaine's to curl his tongue around Kurt's, sucking and nipping at it, smirking at any noise in pleasure Kurt made, "Told ya I could." Blaine smile when he pulls back, "Let's go."

"What do you mean?"

"Schools almost over."

"Seriously."

"Amazing how time flies when you're here isn't it." Blaine teases; Kurt frowns getting off of his lap, "Nick?" Blaine calls out. Nick pops beside Thad going over to Blaine, "Ready." Nick nods taking his hand like a small child, "I'll talk to Jeff tonight." He nods as Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt, "Time to go back to school."

"Yay, we'll get to be there for the last five minutes." Kurt rolls his eyes.

"The most exciting part." Blaine smiles unlocking his car getting in as Nick hops in the back. The drive was silent except for Nick who was humming to himself most of the way, "I'll be back in twenty minutes or so."

"I'll be here." Nick sighs coloring on his arm with a pen he found.

"Come on babe." Blaine mumbles as he begins walking towards the school. Kurt catches up so Blaine can have his arm around him.

"What are you going to do about Nick?"

"He'll either stay with me tonight, or if him and Jeff he'll go home."

"Do the live together or something?"

"They're both homeless, and live together at Places."

"Is that why it didn't work when you tried to move there?"

"Sorta." Blaine lied, then the final bell rang announcing the end of the day.

"Why did we come here again?"

"To pick up our work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Technically Places is community services, so we're excused from school, but we still have to make it up."

"But I didn't sign up."

"I signed up for you."

"How did you know I would say yes?"

"I have you under my thumb babe."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you-" Blaine cut him crashing his lips upon Kurt's rotating his hips against Kurt's earning a moan. He pulls back looking as if nothing had happen, leaving Kurt breathless and extremely hard.

"See?"

"Fuck you."

"I'll fuck you, but lets not in public." Blaine pauses pushing Kurt against the lockers, "Unless you really want to." He whispers nipping at his ear lobe thrusting his hips roughly against Kurt.

Kurt couldn't help but whimper a bit wanting it, wanting Blaine to fuck him then and there, but snapped back in reality, "No, get off." He huffs unwillingly pushing Blaine away.

"Okay see ya." Blaine walks away

"Wh-what?" Kurt stutters.

"Just joking babe." Blaine turns around wrapping his arm around Kurt, hooping his thumb in one of his belt loops teasing him slightly by tugging at it downwards.

"Blaine." Kurt whines awkwardly trying to remove his thumb.

"Mhhhh?"

"Could you not pull my trousers down in the hallway?"

"M'kay." Blaine pulls him into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

"You're not suppose to lock- what are you doing?" Kurt asks as Blaine pulls down his trousers and pants, "Blaine?!" Kurt exclaims as he begins to blow Kurt extremely fast, "God yes." Kurt moans while Blaine swirls his tongue around the head of his cock. Blaine pops off.

"Like that Hummel?" He began giving him a hand job, kissing him roughly. Kurt nods when Blaine begins to suck on his neck, "Do you like it against the door?" He whispers hotly before going down to blow him again.

"Oh god yes!" Kurt moans thrusting into Blaine's mouth more, pulling his hair a bit more roughly than he thought. Blaine keeps up till he comes hard into his mouth, sucking till he's soft. "That was…"

"Hot?"

"Yeah."

"You're so under my thumb." Blaine laughs.

"Am not." Kurt crosses his arms then there's a knock on the door, Kurt pulls his pants and trousers that were around his ankles up just before Blaine opens the door, as if it were his front door. It was Finn.

"I didn't know you were suppose to lock it."

"Your not."

"Then why did you lock it?" He asks dumbly.

"I was blowing him." Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Yo-you were what?" Finns his were wide

"Giving him a blow job." Blaine sighs taking Kurt's wrist, "Lets go pick up our work babe." Kurt follows eyes a bitter wider. Finn was probably going to bring it up at dinner or something, "Yes well anyway you are so."

"Am not." Kurt pouts.

"I am so, and I'm not just saying it because your cute when you pout, but face it babe. You're mine and you love it."

Kurt had to agree with him unwillingly he mumbles, "Yours." They picked up their schoolwork, and parted ways with a long breath-taking kiss.

"You can sit in the front seat." Blaine told Nick getting inside his car.

"Alright." Nick hoped out and got into the passengers seat while Blaine called Jeff.

"Hullo?"

"It's Blaine." Nick stared at Blaine scared as spoke on the phone.

"Do you need me to restock?" Jeff asks wanting something to do to keep his mind off of Nick.

"No, I want you to apologies to Nick." Blaine said strictly. Silence, "Jeff?"

"But I fucked up so badly." Jeff cried

"Don't do it again."

"But I know I will. I just know it. I do it too much. I don't deserve him."

"No you don't, but if you just talk to him, and control yourself, don't _ever_ let you anger out on someone you love." Blaine said.

"Can I see him?"

"Let me ask him." Blaine put his phone down, "Nick? Do you want to see Jeff again?" Nick stayed silent for a minute.

"Yes, but I'm scared."

"Are you scared he'll hit you again?" Blaine asks raising his phone so Jeff could hear.

"Yes."

"What else are you scared of?"

"That he doesn't really like me, that he's going to hit me again, that he's to be mad at me." Nick says tears forming.

"Do you want to see him again?"

"I think so…yes, but will you be there?"

Blaine nods, "I won't let him hurt you." Blaine smiles sadly putting the phone to his ear, "We're at McKinley."

"I'm on my way." Jeff wiped his tears away speeding to Blaine's school. A minute later Blaine got out of the car sitting on the hood waiting until Jeff parked beside them.

"Take it slow." Blaine told him looking over at Nick who was getting out of the car now.

"Baby." Jeff mumbles walking towards him, "I'm so sorry, I promise I won't hurt you again…" For some reason he thought he would fling himself into his arms, "Please?" He held his arms open, "Please Nick I need you, please." Jeff whispers. Nick walked into his arms slowly. "I promise I won't do that again. Ever."

"Okay." Nick nuzzled deeper into his chest as Jeff hugged him tightly.

"Let's go home baby." He kisses the top of his head.

"Okay."

"I won't be able to help tonight."

"That's fine I can get Sebastian to help." Blaine sighs, "And if you hurt Nick again, I'll break your fingers."

"I won't." He grips Nick tightly, "Come on baby."

"Okay." Nick mumbles leading Nick to the car. Blaine got in his car and waited till calling Sebastian.

"I need you tonight."

"I've been waiting for you to say that."

"You wish you're helping us restock tonight."

"What do I get out of this?"

"Free alcohol."

"And?"

"You'll see." Blaine sighs.

"Better be good."

"Just meet me in front of Breadsticks." Blaine sighs.

**Please Review!**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine met Sebastian in front of along with Thad, "I'll help you get supply if I get something in return."

"After." Blaine mumbles to Sebastian, "Thad all you have to do is question the waitress, I'll have the car ready, Sebastian you know what to do." Sebastian nodded smiling to himself he knew if he was able to steal enough maybe Blaine would give him a little reward, "Go."

Blaine got into Sebastian's jeep revving the engine as a que to go. He tapped in anticipation; he never enjoyed stealing it was just something he had to do for the other guys. He wasn't a regular drinker, but he would get drunk occasionally when his dad beat him where he couldn't help himself anymore. The thud of a keg in the back seat breathing heavily, shortly joined Thad, Blaine waited for him to get in, "Where the hell is he?" Blaine looked back seeing Sebastian loading in two arm full of different liquors, "What are you doing?" Blaine hisses when he got in the car.

"Just drive I think someone saw me!"

"Fuck."

"I'm never doing this again." Thad moans as Blaine swerves out of the parking lot.

"What were you think?" Blaine asks half yelling, but was thankful knowing it would last longer than regular beer, unless they had a party.

"I better get double for doing this." Sebastian tells Blaine.

Blaine nodded grudgingly, he did like Sebastian in anyway at all, he hated being with him in general, he would never let him get any further than snogging and a bit of touching while Blaine would lie there limply Sebastian to never noticed though, he probably thought he enjoyed it. The rest of the drive was silent until they got to places.

"So you later Thad." Sebastian says as soon as they're done hiding the drinks in the closet.

"Bye, Blaine thanks for letting me do the easy stuff."

"Your good at it." Blaine smiles, Thad nods smiling leaving Blaine alone with Sebastian.

"Now what do I get?" Sebastian ask pushing Blaine down on the couch, ignoring the pain he had caused him.

"Same as usual."

"But I got extra."

"On your on account."

"Then I'll do that again." Sebastian flashes and evil grin before tearing off both of their shirts, his lips crushed upon Blaine's his hands squeezing his sides, as Blaine tried not to whimper in pain only withering beneath him, "I know you want it." Sebastian mumbles.

"No." Blaine pushes him off.

"I have to get something."

"I'll pay you."

"I don't want a fucking prostitute I want you, now just do what I want for one fucking hour or I'm out."

"Fine."

"Good boy." Sebastian murmurs running his hands through Blaine's hair softly. Blaine was like a prostitute he got what he wanted, and Sebastian got a bit a pleasure. He closed his eyes and pretending it was Kurt, thinking that it was him who was running his hands down his chest for the first time ever with Sebastian he kissed back, but in his head it was Kurt. He allowed Sebastian's tongue to roam his mouth moaning when he flicked his tongue on the back of his front teeth. "I knew you would like it."

Breaking Blaine from his trance, "Sh-h." He didn't want to remember that it was him and not Kurt.

"Okay, but no promises I won't make you moan." Sebastian laughs, Blaine nods rolling his eyes. Sebastian precedes his hands roaming lower as the minutes pass, until he's grabbing at Blaine's crotch, palming it roughly, his one hand sliding into his trousers. They kisses sloppily as he begins to rubs harder against him.

"God Kurt." Blaine moans kissing Sebastian again.

"Wh-what?"

"Shit."

"You fucking cock slut." Sebastian hisses.

"You didn't really think I wanted to have sex with you?" Sebastian says nothing he just gets off of Blaine "Did you?" Blaine asks. Sebastian slaps him leaving Blaine laughs quietly.

**Okay the next chapter is going to be what happen at Kurt's house when he got home. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt picks at his food at the dinner table annoyed by the look Finns giving him, "Finn?"

"Sorry."

"Well could you please stop staring it's rude." Kurt says rather snappily, "Sorry." He mumbles when Burt glares at him, "Long day."

"But you-"

"How was football?" Kurt cuts in knowing where he was leading.

"Alright, other than that the day was just confusing."

"Nothing new there."

"Kurt!" Burt hisses

"Sorry." Kurt shrugs.

"No you're not."

"You're right Finn, I'm not really."

"At least I busy being blow and having sex with the guy who has a gang, and dad beats him!" He half yells at Kurt forgetting that their parents were there.

"It's not a gang!"

"Yeah it is."

"No it's not I've hung out with them, they're not bad just mislead and not lost!"

"What are you boys talking about?" Carole cuts in.

"Whatever it's still a gang, face it Kurt you're fucking the worst guy in school."

"Finn!" Burt yells.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That his dad…"

"We have gym together so I get a fuller view of his welts… and I figured those weren't from fights."

"Tell anyone, and I will kill you in your sleep." Kurt says seriously and leaves.

"Kurt!" Burt calls, but he was already in his room, "What the hell is going on?" Burt asks Finn running his hand over his head. Kurt paced his bedroom for a while knowing not to call Blaine because he was still working with Thad and that guy Sebastian. He would call Nick or Jeff but they were probably busy shagging. Eventually he decided to get online scrolling through different fashion sites, until Burt knocked on his door wanting to talk, "Kurt kid you're going to have to explain what's going on here."

"Nothing is going on." Kurt sits on his bed knowing this is going to be a long talk.

"Well clearly it is, I talked to Finn about it."

"What makes you think Finn knows what goes on in my life?"

"He just told me his side of the story." Burt sighs.

"So now we're doing the cop thing." Kurt raised his eyebrow amused by his father.

"Just tell me what's going on."

"I'm dating Blaine Anderson." Kurt shrugs.

"Is that all, who is this kid? From what I've heard he's no good."

"Because Finn doesn't know him, he just hears talk and assumes things."

"That may be true, but tell me who he is."

"The only other openly gay kid at school."

"Is that why you're dating him?"

"No, it didn't ever start out as that, it just ended up that way because it turns out I could actually stand to be around him."

"So were you friends before?"

Kurt laughs, "No we were just pretending to date because he liked me, and I needed someone off my back, and then it got around the school."

"So you too are using each other?" Burt cut in.

"We were, but it turns out my bitchness and his assholeness works out together extremely well, so now we're dating."

"That's it?"

"We do like each other, we don't act like it, but we do."

"Are-are you still a virgin?" Burt asks scared.

"No."

"What!?"

"You asked!"

"But why?" Burt couldn't believe it Kurt had sex with his first boyfriend who he had only dated in the first place for some unknown reason that he was too scared to ask.

"Because I'm in high school, people have sex, it was going to happen eventually."

"But with Blaine?"

"I like him."

"Exactly Kurt you like him, you don't love him. Hell does he like you?! Kurt do you know, Finn says he's gets in some deep shit, what are you going to do if he leaves you?!"

"Dad! We're in high school, not married!" Kurt yells back.

"I just want you to think like you use to."

"You before I was in cheerios? If you haven't noticed I quit!"

"Just don't throw yourself at any guy who will take you. Don't get aught up like Blaine's this big thing!"

"What the hell do you mean? I don't worship Blaine." Kurt had to hold back laughter, "Remember dad we like each other nothing more, just because we have sex doesn't change anything."

Burt groans, "Kurt you're my son. Just please be careful. Please." He shakes his head and leaves.

Kurt was annoyed with his dad, but mostly because he thought he knew what was going on in Kurt's life. Lately they haven't been as close, or as friendly. He started pacing his bedroom again and again, before finally stopping, lying on his bed not sure if he should call Blaine or somebody. He hated having no friends he could talk to. Blaine wasn't a talking type, Nick and Jeff were nice but he felt awkward and most of the time they were in each other half the time. He usually would just call Santana when he wanted to bitch, so they could complain together.

Kurt fell asleep being awakened around one by his phone.

**I'm done with work. Lets fuck. –B**

Classic Blaine, Kurt rolls over on his back.

**Where? -K**

**Don't care –B**

**Everyone is asleep at mine. We'll just have to be quiet –K**

**Not sure if you'll be able to resist-B**

**Just get your ass over here if you want to shag – K**

**Be right there –B**

**Ok- K**

**What are you wearing? –B**

Kurt sighs this was definitely horny Blaine. **Clothes –K**

**I can change that. Come open the door – B**

Kurt cover Blaine mouth with his hand as soon as he open the door knowing he would make some remark. Kurt dragged him to his room, "Don't talk." He orders sitting on his bed.

"So were going to do it that way?" Blaine laughs.

"No, I don't know why I told you to shut up." Kurt frowns running his hands threw his hair even though he knew it would mess it up.

"Why are you stressed?" Blaine's eyes narrow at Kurt.

"I am not." Kurt snaps, Blaine raises an eyebrow smirking, "What?"

"You are, maybe a good fuck will loosen you up."

"I don't-"

"No, I know you'll enjoy it." Blaine cuts in. Kurt licks his lips rolling his shoulders back knowing that Blaine was right. He was so right it made him want to slap him, Kurt gave in and nodded wanting it as much as Blaine did, maybe even more so he could feel some pleasure and get his mind off everything that happen tonight. "Good boy." Blaine purrs stepping closer even though they were already inches apart. He grabs his shoulders peeling of his cardigan. Before taking off his leather jacket letting it fall to the ground with a thud.

"We have to be quiet." Kurt mumbles as Blaine begins stripping Kurt of his clothes while tracing his flesh with his lips.

"Gags are an option if you're afraid you'll be loud." Blaine smirks up at him before toying with his nipple.

"I think we'll be fine." Kurt breathes.

"Mhm." Blaine steps closer wrapping his arms around his small waist, "I think this will be fun." He murmurs pulling off his own shirt. They begin to kiss gently before Kurt takes advantage of Blaine's mouth being open a bit more than it should have been, it's shoves his tongue in Blaine's mouth explore his teeth, the roof of him mouth and his tongue with his own tongue. It was odd to him being inside someone's mouth with your tongue, he wondered what it was like to have someone's cock in his mouth. Smirking he pulls back from Blaine, "What's going through you're head Hummel?" Blaine asks raising an eyebrow. Kurt smiles lowering himself down while pulling down his trousers and pants leaving them to pool around his knee before taking Blaine's leaking cock in his mouth. He had no clue what he was doing he just copied what Blaine had done to him, assuming he was doing it right when Blaine grabbed his hair pulling his head close to him, Kurt sucks Blaine off for a little longer until Blaine pulls him off, "Ready to be loosen up?" He mumbles pushing Kurt on his bed before pulling off his trousers and pants in on fluid motion before kicking off his own, "Wanna try this with no prepping?" He smiles a wicked glint in his eye.

"We may need that gag then." Kurt retorts.

"I take that as a no." Blaine frowns at the look Kurt's giving him, Kurt nods, "Lube?"

"Drawer." Kurt sighs tracing a welt on Blaine's chest, before Blaine moves quickly to get it, teasingly he circles around Kurt's rim with two fingers smiling at Kurt's whimpers.

"We haven't even started babe." Blaine murmurs before he begins fucking him with his fingers lightly pressing it against his prostate, before adding a third. Kurt withers beneath Blaine as he presses against his prostate and scissors Kurt before getting more lube and entering Kurt, "God babe you're so tight."

"Well isn't it your job to loosen me up?"

"You know it is." Blaine grunts as he begins to fuck Kurt roughly, having Kurt to bite his lip from moaning loudly only a whimper escaping from his lips occasionally when Blaine would hit his prostate rather roughly, Blaine leaned forward so their lips could meet, Kurt held Blaine head close to his hungry for more.

"B-Blaine." He whispers breathing heavily.

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbles pressing his forehead against Kurt's before kissing him again. Kurt shakes his head and smiles.

"Just keep going." He says almost to quiet for Blaine to hear. Blaine nods and begins moving again but more softly, as soft as he should have been the first time, but this was to make up for it. For the first time he actually liked Kurt enough to care about him, than him just being his toy he was allowed to possessive over.

"You mine." He mumbles before hitting his prostate roughly.

"Yours." Kurt moans coming as Blaine came inside him. Blaine smiles slipping it out of Kurt kissing him softly, tiredly Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine, causing him slight pain but he doesn't show it.

"I-I have to go babe."

"Why?"

"I just have to. I'll see you in school?"

"Yeah, are we going to places tomorrow?"

"Maybe I have to see if they need me."

"Oh. Okay."

"Bye." Blaine begins to dressing having Kurt stop him half way through, "What?" Kurt kissing Blaine wrapping his arms around his waist, bringing him closer so Kurt's chest is pressed against Blaine's, "I really have to go." Blaine breathes when they pull back.

"Fine." Kurt pouts.

"You're cute when you're tired. I can't wait to see you drunk." Did he really just call Kurt cute? What the fuck?

"You're not going to."

"So you don't want to go to the party this Friday?"

"Party?"

"Mhm, I was going to bring you, it's the kind where everyone gets drunk, but I can find someone else." Blaine teases while putting the rest of his clothes on.

"I guess you're going to see me drunk then." He really would do anything for this boy.

"That's what I thought, later Hummel."

"Be sneaky." Kurt whispers waiting till he heard the front door shut to put his clothes back on. He was hooked to Blaine Anderson, he didn't want to admit it, but he would probably do a lot for him when he started out using him, now it was mainly Blaine doing the using when they had decided to stop, but he didn't care. He was Blaine's.

**hope you liked this Chapter please Leave a review!**

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

***Friday Night*******

"Kurtie." Blaine laughs clear tipsy, "Why arent you drinking?" He asks slinging his arm around him.

"I'm not a big drinker." Kurt sighs waving to Puck for the tenth time tonight giving him a thumbs up as he winks taking some girl to the back room, "I didn't know you were friends with Puck."

"He has a nice ass." Blaine laughs grabbing Kurt's ass, "But yours is better." He squeezes his ass roughly.

"Uh okay Blaine." Kurt smiles feeling out of place sure he went to parties, but he was usually surrounded by girls all the guys making out with girls all of them avoiding him life the plague. This party was totally different; there were girls on girls, guys on guys, girls, on guys, two girls and a guy, two guys and a girl. It was an endless, everything Blaine showed him was new and exciting but it scared him dearly.

"Drink baby." Blaine holds a glass filled with amber liquid to his lips, he sips is gingerly, "Relax and drink." he coos forcing Kurt to lean back into his arms.

"Maybe I don't want to." Kurt tries to stop Blaine.

"No, no you really do, you need to loosen up, and a good fuck might help as well." Blaine murmurs as Kurt finish the glass unsure if it was suppose to burn.

"No thanks."

"You're no fun." Blaine frowns pouts, then smiles sly at Kurt unbuttoning his pants.

"Blaine not now." Kurt slaps his hands away.

"Kurtttt." Blaine moans, "Let me make you feel good." Kurt was about to protest but Jeff and Nick sat down on the closest couch near them, Jeff pulling Blaine down, Kurt coming down on top of Blaine, "Owwww." Blaine whines giggling.

"Sorry." Nick frowns knowing what's its like.

"Gonna fuck him so hard tonight." Jeff laughs drunkenly slapping Nicks thigh causing him to jump. Blaine laughs taking another shot.

"I'm not much of a drinker." Nick sighs before talking a shot.

"Same." Kurt nods taking one as well as Blaine begins to suck on his nip at his neck.

"But tonight we're just toys." Nick sighs taking two more shots.

"I'm not a toy." Kurt says moving his head forward as Blaine begins to suck at his neck.

"Yes you are." Nick snaps back.

"Oi! Be nice." Jeff orders biting his neck roughly.

Nick whimpers, "Sorry."

"You're way more than just a toy." Blaine assures Kurt.

"Good." Kurt smiles leaning into Blaine, looking up as Sebastian swaggers into the room. Blaine groans.

"Look at my little cockslut." Sebastian laughs petting Blaine's head slapping his shoulder before walking out.

"What the fuck was that about?" Kurt asks taking another shot knowing he's going to need it.

"You know how you fuck David? I do that with Sebastian."

"I stopped when we started dating."

"I do it for this, trust me babe I hate it so much, I only like you. You know that." Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt even though he tried to get up, holding him close to his chest even though it stung like a thousand bee stings, "Only you, remember that." He began kissing his neck sloppily.

"Blaine, no stop, it's still cheating even if you don't like it."

"No, it's not, Kurtie I promise."

"What do you promise?" Kurt asks still trying to get up, but Blaine was to strong, so he decided leaning into to him, that maybe it would give him enough pain he'd loosen up, but he only gripped him tighter.

"I don't like him only you." Blaine murmurs sucking on his neck.

"Blaine." Kurt protest, but he won. Blaine always won. Slowly he began to undress Kurt working lower until Kurt gave turning around so he's straddling Blaine's lap, "Blaine no, well at least not here." Kurt protest, but it was too late Blaine had his hand wrapped around Kurt's length. "We really shouldn't be doing this here." Kurt moans.

"Shh stop thinking, I'm going to show you how much you mean to me." Blaine says quietly before quickly position himself so he can blow Kurt. Humming around his cock, Blaine begins to suck quickly smirking at Kurt's moans.

"Do-don't stop." Kurt moans when Blaine pulls off. Blaine gives him a wink before sucking on the head of his cock his tongue twirling around it, "Oh god oh god!" Kurt moans, Blaine smiles around his cock.

"Go get a fucking room." Jeff laughs pushing Kurt so Blaine falls off. Kurt flushes red.

"C'mon Kurtie." Blaine laughs, Kurt takes another two shots surprising himself as he follows Blaine, and no one was even looking at them. Blaine attack him as the door shut.

"Wait I need to be more drunk before I can do this so damn willingly." Kurt says avoiding Blaine's lips; he only laughs a little shaking his head.

"You're act doesn't work anymore babe." He says cupping his cheek before kissing him roughly. Kurt moans annoyed that his act was done, but mostly because Blaine was grinding against him. "You would have done this even if we weren't dating."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Kurt warns as Blaine sinks to his knees turning him on even more.

"You like that?" Blaine slurs, "You'd like being a Dom wouldn't you?" Blaine asks stroking Kurt; "Maybe one day I will bend to you're will and bow my head, but not tonight." Kurt nods moaning as Blaine begins to blow Kurt. Blaine hums around Blaine's cock.

"Oh god damn it Blaine!" Kurt moans coming.

"You came quick." Blaine laughs.

"Are you gonna get up?" Kurt replies as he fixes his trousers back.

"Wouldn't want to get up without permission would I sir?" Blaine smirks.

"I'll allow you to get up." Kurt smiles playing along as Blaine stands up.

"Thank you sir." He kisses his cheek.

"You seem practiced." Kurt smirks, cupping his cheek.

"I'm very practiced."

"Being a Sub?"

"With many many things." Blaine reaches down Kurt's back grabbing his ass.

"I'd believe it." Kurt presses himself against Blaine.

"Shall we join the party?" Blaine asks squeezing his ass.

"I guess." Kurt groans being pulled out back to the couch with Nick and Jeff who were curled up into each other giggling sharing a bottle of gin.

"Back from the dead!" Nick giggles slapping Kurt on the ass before he sits beside him, receiving a glare from Jeff.

"Chill." Blaine orders Jeff sitting down so Kurt was sitting on Blaine's lap.

"Sorry." Jeff mutters avoiding Blaine's glare.

"Maybe you are the boss." Kurt giggles resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh I am." Blaine says with a laugh opening a bottle of gin. They four of them drank until they passed out laughing the whole way through waking up the next morning hung over and annoyed by all the other moans from the other partiers.

**Sorry once again it's ben awhile but school and work comes first! **

**Please leave a review if you are so kind to do so!**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well you know how Kurt was fine with Blaine and Sebastian fucking? Well this is going to clear it all up for you. Well I hope it does.**

**XOXO**

"Bloody hell!" Jeff moans opening his eyes slowly waking up to find Kurt looking pissed, "What happened?" He groans wrapping his arm around Nick who was nuzzling further into the crook of his neck.

"Blaine cheated on me!" Kurt yells receiving glares from ever person who was the slightest bit hungover.

"Not exactly, he's kinda like a prostitute. He sleeps with him and then Sebastian helps us get the juice. He hates it. I think, but he rather would be having you fuck him instead of Sebastian dry humping him for an hour."

"He still chested on me." Kurt pouts pissed off.

"Come 'ere." Nick opens his arms for Kurt facing the opposite direction because he refuses to open his eyes. Jeff turned him so he was facing Kurt. Gratefully Kurt curled into the stronger mans arms, "Blainey loves you, even if he hasn't said it, he really does. Just talk to him, maybe he'll stop like you did with that assbutt."

"Wait, where is Blaine?" Jeff asks.

"Puking out his guts." Kurt whimpers.

"That reminds me. I'll be right back." Jeff gets up greeting Blaine at the entrance of the hall.

"Do you need to puke out your guts?" Nick coos.

"Already did." Kurt mumbles jumping when he felt a rougher hand on his back.

"Kurt." Blaine whispers sounding broken, Nick wasn't sure if it was all the vomiting or the fact that Kurt might never talk to him.

"What do you want?" Kurt growls.

"Let me explain."

"No, you already did, and so did Jeff, but it's still cheating."

"What about you and Karofsky? You were still fucking him when we started dating, and I was okay with that."

"No I stopped it when we started!"

"Still kinda the same." Blaine mumbles to himself.

"No it's not! You were fucking him! I was and then I cut off the deal while we were dating I haven't had sex with anyone but you, while we've been dating!"

"Neither have I! All that fucking whore does is grind against me, rubbing his face mine, it's disgusting. It's nothing like with you Kurt. Nothing." Blaine looked as if he was either about t break down sobbing or hit someone, "When he was touching me I was pretending it was you, I moaned your name and hurt the fuckers feelings." Blaine laughs.

"What?"

"I know he seems fine, but he blows those things off even though it affects him dearly."

"You still cheated on me."

"While pretending it was you."

"It's still cheating."

"OHMYGODSHUTTHEFUCKUPALREADY!" someone moans, causing the pair both to laugh.

"See you both like each other so just fuck already." Jeff says.

"Give me a ride home?" Kurt asks knowing he'll be in trouble; "We'll take it slow."

"We'll see." Blaine says standing up.

"Don't push you're luck Anderson." Kurt smiles standing up letting Blaine lead him to his car.

"So we're back on the last names?" Blaine laughs.

"I still don't trust you all of the way."

"We'll work together and take it slowish."

"Ish?" Kurt raises his eyebrow.

"Well until we decided that this is stupid, or we get really horny." Blaine smirks placing his hand extremely high on Kurt's thigh.

"No you'll have to go back to porn."

"Never had to, how often do you watch porn babe?"

"Not often."

"But you have?"

"I experimented, but I didn't like it much." Kurt admits.

"Why do you think that was?" Blaine asks smirking to himself.

"Because it's must to guys fucking, and they don't even look like they're enjoying it, they also probably don't even like each other. I rather be the one-"

"Getting fucked." Blaine cuts him off to finish his sentence, "Why does it matter if they like each other, we don't really like each other and we fuck."

"Please you love me." Kurt laughs.

"Guess I won't tell you know since you already know." Blaine says smiling that it looked like he had jut been slapped awake, "But you don't like me so does that count? That you don't like me, but I love you?"

"I like you just not as much as I usually do." Kurt mutters looking out the window looking back at Blaine to see him wearing pink sunglasses, "What the hell are you wearing Anderson?"

"Sunglasses it's bright, and I'm hungover, do you have a problem with them?" He asks looking over at Kurt.

"No." Kurt laughs kissing Blaine's cheek he was still mad, but he was adorable, "HOLY SHIT!" Kurt yells closing his eyes as a car crashes into them blacking out as the air bag collides with his head.

**Hehe I'm evil for stopping here but at least you get an update!**

**Till the next time please leave a review!**

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt wakes up the next day moaning in pain, "Kurt honey are you waking up?" he hears Carole asks, opening his eyes slowly to find Carole in her nurse uniform taking care of him, Burt in the corner his hat resting in his lap. Finn pacing to the other side, "Hey sweetie." Carole smiles, "Do you remember what happened?" She asks.

"Mhm, I was in a car crash." Kurt says weakly.

"Do remember how?" She asks.

"Blaine!"

"He's alive, I just need to asks you a few questions in case there was any brain damage we didn't see."

"Blaine was driving me home from a party and looked away from the road and then boom." Kurt said weakly.

"No he was drunk driving." Carole corrects him frowning.

"I told you to be careful." Burt says quietly.

"No he was hungover. So was I, he wasn't drunk I would have known." Kurt shakes his head wincing, "What happen to me?"

"Oh that changes things a little." Carole says writing things down before leaving the room.

"What happen?" Kurt asks Finn.

"You were in a car crash."

"I gather that what's my physical condition smart one?" Kurt snaps.

"How, you have a minor concussion, and you fractured your wrist, and you lost some blood because of a cut on your forehead."

"Okay." That explained why his head was aching so damn much, "What about Blaine?"

"I don't really know how to say most of the words right but he has a lacerations in his liver and had to get a new one or something. He also has a concussion like you, and he hurt his leg pretty badly and an ALC injury, but should be able to walk in a few weeks. Oh yeah they also found a shit load of bruises and welts, but they said that was from a belt not the accident."

"Fuck." Kurt winces he didn't remember what the crash was like accept for closing his eyes when he saw it coming towards Blaine, "Holy shit, this is all my fault."

"Actually it was the other dudes fault he was running a red light and thought it was clear, but since he wasn't paying attention this happened because of how slow you were going." Burt says.

"Can I see Blaine?" Kurt asks all his hatred vanishing then and there.

"I'll ask Carole, you probably won't be allowed to walk though." Finn says before leaving. Kurt nods wincing slightly at the pain.

"Dad? Are you mad?" Kurt asks hating the silence.

"No, I was scared that I was going to loose you Kurt, and after your mom I don't I'd be able to do that boy."

"Sorry, for scaring you." Kurt looks down.

"Yeah well, just next time you're going to party and get in the crash tell me." Burt laughs.

"Will do." Kurt smiles forgetting not to nod before wincing.

"Hey." Carole comes in with a wheelchair, "You'll have to be in this sweetie, Blaine not up yet though."

"Okay." Kurt says letting Finn help him in the wheelchair. Carole wheels him down the hall and into the room to the left side of the hall, Kurt gasp at the tightly packed room. Everyone from places was here except for Sebastian but he wouldn't let that remind him of what Blaine did. "Oh my god." He whispers looking around at everyone who looks like they had been through a fucking war to get here and sit beside his bed.

"Kurtie." Nick runs over to Kurt scooping him up in his arms.

"Easy there." Carole warns, "I'll leave you here, but I'll be back in an hour or so and you all will have to leave." She points at them, most of them laugh cruelly as if she'd have to hold a gun against their head leading them out the building.

"Good luck with that lady." Jeff laughs shaking his head, she looks at them confused if they're serious or not then leaves.

"Nick? Could you put me down?" Kurt asks smiling.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?!" He asks placing back in his wheelchair.

"No you're fine."

"We visited you, but you were all sleeping and you're dad was staring at us as if we're doing some kind of voo-doo or summoning the spirits to fix you." Jeff laughs as the others nod in agreement.

"Sounds like him? Did they say when he's going to wake up?"

"No, he got out of surgery yesterday, do ya thing that had something to do with it." Thad sighs.

"No, it's probably the concussion." Someone says, others nod in agreement, Nick grabs Kurt's hand as he wheels up next to his bedside.

"I hope he does soon." Nick whispers frowning, Jeff nods wrapping his arm around Nick. Kurt hums watching Blaine's unmoving body; maybe he actually did love Blaine? Aren't these things supposed to bring it out? Aren't they suppose to remind people that this is why we love, that when we find it we hold one to it as tight as we can? That when we find it we never let it go and make it stronger as the years go by? Wow he was being a sap, but he was a sap deep down. He wanted love badly; he also wanted Blaine to be his love. He wanted even more for Blaine to love him just as much back. "Kurt? Kurtie?" Nick repeats for the millionth time.

"Yeah sorry?"

"Do you think the nurse will let us stay tonight?" Nick asks smiling to himself.

"I doubt it, they only let family stay."

"But we are his family." Nick whines.

"Not blood though." Thad sighs.

"Well his blood his ass!" Nicks says.

"Why is my blood ass?" Blaine's quiet broken voice cracks.

Everybody yells Blaine at the same time causing Kurt to double over laughing only causing him pain, "Welcome back sweetie."

"Blainey!" Nick sits on the side of his bed, "We missed you."

"You too, what did I miss?" He smiles.

"Not much, we've mostly been waiting for you two to get up." Thad smiles.

"How long has that been?"

"Only about two days." Jeff sighs, "By the way you also have a new liver."

"Damn, I guess I get to start over the drinking process of it. What else happen?"

"ACL injury on your left leg. You fucked up your left leg pretty badly will have to be in a wheelchair or on crutches for a week or two. Really bad laceration on your liver that you had to get a new one. A minor concussion, but it's worst than Kurt's." Jeff lists. "And they found all the work that your father did, so they'll be questioning you on that." Jeff adds.

"Fuck." Blaine mumbles sitting up a bit more even though it was quiet painful glaring at his leg being suspended, "How are you babe?" He asks smiling at Kurt.

"Better now." Kurt said quietly he couldn't complain Blaine got the worst of it.

"Because I'm awake." Blaine says dramatically, laughing.

"Glad your awake." Carole smiles, "Guys need to leave now."

"She actually thinks we're leaving." Anthony laughs.

"I mean it. Leave." Carole says in a tone that would make Finn run, but not one of them bugged.

"Good luck Carole." Kurt mutters. After another thirty minutes she was able to get most of the boys but Jeff, Nick, Thad, Kurt, Trent, and David. Jeff wasn't moving mostly because Nick wouldn't leave and Jeff was to protective to leave without him, "I don't think you're going to get any better." Kurt sighs.

"Whatever." Carole sighs, "Blaine how do you feel?"

"Fine." He shrugs.

"That's mainly because we drugged you up." She mumbles.

"I should do it more often then." Blaine mutters.

"For the bruises and welts?" She asks

"Exactly."

"How did you get those sweetie?" Carole gives him an empathic smile.

"My father." Blaine sighs knowing that he'd get beat when his father finds him.

"How often?" Carole asks scribing notes down.

"When he's drunk and I'm around, most of the time when I get home late because he thinks it gives him a reason." Blaine sighs looking over at Nick who had curled into Jeff's side.

"Blaine." Carole sighs, "Your father is probably going to jail and you'll be sent to a home, one where you'll be safe."

"That really isn't necessary, you can arrest the bastard, but don't bother sending me to the some home." Blaine says a bit quickly.

"Yeah, he can live with us." Nick says.

"Or me." Thad said.

"Yeah or me." Trent smiles.

"Yes but the state wants children to be in a safe home, not couch surfacing."

Blaine laughs cruelly, "Listen the state doesn't give a damn about us, they just think they can help when they find our bruises, when they find the house burnt down because of the meth lab and the parents were past out drunk. They use these homes and put us in these homes to make the middle class family look good, loving and all that shit. They don't though. They look good, and we are put on a leash." He growls.

"It'll help." Carole says desperately.

"No it doesn't, maybe the cases you've seen, but not in my experience, not from what I've seen."

"Oh and you've probably seen everything."

"A lot more than you have baby."

"Is that so?" Carole said rather angrily.

"I've started dealing with these things since I was thirteen."

"What do you mean?" Carole asks.

"That's when he found me." Nick piped up, "We were both trying to sneak into the bar and I noticed his bruises and he noticed how skinny I was, and my foster home had kicked me out because they had already spent all the money and decided I wasn't worth it, and then it all started."

"What started?"

"Places, I named it." He smiles proudly having Jeff run his hand through his hair lovingly.

"You mean that little cult thing you created?"

"It's not a cult it's a home." Trent glares at her.

"Alright, I think I'll just provide you a therapist." She sighs shaking her head.

"Great." Blaine sighs.

"Kurt you have ten minutes and then you'll have to go back to your room." Carole sighs before leaving.

"She doesn't like us." David laughs.

"No at all." Thad agrees laughing.

"You were asses." Kurt mumbles he had to defend his stepmom, but he knew what they'd all been through that they had their reasons.

"With in reason babe." Blaine says helping him into his bed.

"We're going to go so that nurse doesn't kill us." David said along with Trent and Thad following them out the door waving goodbye on their way out.

"Are you too going to have sex?" Nick asks, "Because we'll close our eyes if you want."

"I don't think we'll be able to with that." Kurt laughs pointing at Blaine's leg.

"Which is annoying as hell by the way, you think I'll be able to get it done with a plastic knife?"

"I really wouldn't Blaine." Kurt says but he already as a childish grin on his face trying to cut it down, "Where did you even get that?"

"Trent gave it to me."

"Why?"

"In case I got bored." Blaine shrugs still cutting.

"Oh god damn it Blaine." Kurt laughs, cupping Blaine's check, "Lets just snog instead."

"Deal." Blaine puts the knife down kissing him roughly, "What happen to being mad?"

"Turns out it's hard to be mad at you." Kurt sighs kissing Blaine again.

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Please leave a review!**

**XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

"This is when we close out eyes." Nick giggles.

"Or we could snog?" Jeff raises an eyebrow smirking, Nick nods eagerly moaning into a deep kiss.

"Oh!" Carole yells coming back into the room to find Nick and Jeff grinding against each other. Nick was pinned up against the wall his hands above his head, while Kurt and Blaine were sharing a slow, soft, passionate, loving kiss. Even though it was taking all their will power not to jump on each other, "Uh boys?" She clears her throat, "I'll-I'll be back in a few minutes." She sighs not wanting to get in the way of their hormones.

Carole came back to find Kurt straddling Blaine's lap, while Blaine pulls at his hair now sharing a rougher kiss, Blaine biting down on Kurt's lips causing him to whine pressing his erection against Blaine's, "Okay, boys I really must insist that you break it up!" She says causing Kurt to pull back at her annoyed voice, and he also didn't want her to tell his dad, but Nick and Jeff were in their own little world filled with bondage and rainbows, Carole glares at them before calling a doctor to check out Blaine, "Kurt you really ought to go back to your room now, so the Doctor can look at you next."

"Okay." Kurt mutters getting off of Blaine but then suddenly felt dizzy.

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbles when he rests on his good arm, "You okay there?"

"Fine." Kurt whispers shaking his head, which only made it worst, "I should probably lie down for a minute." Kurt sighs before passing out.

"Kurt?!" Blaine half yells scooping him up so he doesn't fall off the bed.

"Kurtie!?" Nick jumps beside Blaine.

"Shit this is all my fault shouldn't have let him been off his I.V. for so long." Carole mutters, "I need you two to leave." She tells Nick and Jeff, but Jeff was busy removing Blaine's I.V. so he could give it to Kurt, "Young man you really need to stop."

"No it's okay lady. He knows what he's doing." Blaine waves her away.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" The Doctor hisses as Jeff pulls out Blaine's needle.

"Fixing!" Nick yells laughing a bit grinning back at Blaine who was wrapping a bandage around his arm to stop the bleeding that ripping the needle out had caused as Jeff sterilizes the needle.

"Well fuck this if you have any HIV I feel like that Kurt would have it by now!" he sighs through the cloth on the ground, trying to draw out a vein.

"Okay who ever you too are, get out!" The doctor commands grabbing Nick's arm trying to pull him out of the room, but he was resisting too much.

"Oy get off!" Nick tries to get out of his grip, "Jeff help me."

"You too really need to get out!" The Doctor orders annoyed rolling his eyes as the shorter blonde comes up to him.

"You need to let go of _my _boyfriend." He growls his hands balled into fist.

"You two need to leave. _Now_, before you cause anymore trouble." Spats the Doctor. No wonder they were acting like this. Stupid fagots.

"I told you to let go of him, and then we'll leave. After we help our friend."

"No you need to leave! It's not your job to give your friend a mediocre medical treatment, and by doing that you put your other friend who is in a worst condition at risk!" He fights, Carole sighs knowing that no matter what this was not going to end well, so she left to get another I.V. bag so the boys could stay together.

"Blaine's stronger!" Nick says pulling away hard enough that he slips out of the Doctor's grip falling down on his way hitting the table causing that and the fake plant and lamp to fall over with it.

"Babe." Jeff swoops down to help him.

"See what you did you stupid fagots!" The Doctor yells at Nick, triggering Blaine off past memories with his father, he gets up quickly hobbling over in front of them.

"Don't you dare touch them!" He yells shaking in angry and in pain.

"You! Need to get back in bed!" He orders Blaine.

"Only after you get the hell out of here!"

"You know what since you can take care of each other so well, I'm just going to leave you too it!" The Doctor huffs storming out of the room, Blaine drops to his knees moaning in pain.

"Are you okay!?" He asks.

"Mhm." Nick nods curling into Jeff.

"No you cut your hand." Jeff sighs picking him up placing him on the edge of the bed before helping Blaine back into bed, "We'll put bandage on that after I get this I.V. in." Jeff mumbles to himself, holding Kurt's arm out.

"Here boys I have one for him." Carole comes in putting the I.V. in, then fixing Blaine's back in place in half the time it would have taken Jeff to put in Kurt's, "Now please tell me that the room isn't askew because of a fight." Carole sighs picking up the plant, and the pieces of the shattered lamp.

"No he's just a fucking asshole." Jeff growls wrapping the bandage around Nick's hand.

"You wouldn't want to mess with him." Carole shakes her head, "Did you guys get any cut from the glass?"

"Blainey got his foot cut." Nick points at his heel.

"It's just a small cut." Blaine shakes his head.

"Could still get infected, but why did you get up?"

"I thought he was going to hit them." Blaine explains softly avoiding eye contact by running his hand through Kurt's hair smiling slightly when he moves.

"Why would you think that?" Carole asks, knowing that since the Doctor left his post he had to question this poor child.

"Just something that seems like he would do." Blaine shrugs.

"I don't like this." Nick mutters to himself knowing where this was heading.

"Shush." Jeff mutters running his hand through Nick's soft brown hair once.

"Doctor Heims does have a temper, but I'll assure that'd he would never hit anyone, and he was confuse on how you two were trying to help. He is one of those people who need to be in control of the situation and he can be short tempered if he's not." Carole explains wishing that Blaine would look up. "Now I know that you didn't get the welts and bruises from the accident, now could you please tell me where you got them?"

Blaine was silent thinking about it, he knew if he told them he would be sent to some middle class family who would have to take care of him and his shit. What if it was far away from places? Or worst away from Kurt?! "It was just from a fight." Blaine lies.

"A fight? I can tell that they're from a belt." Carole sighs knowing that he was going to be a hard shell to crack.

"That's correct." Blaine nods.

"You got in a fight, and the other man used a belt?" Carole didn't believe it for a second.

"Yes." This was actually a complete lie. You could call it a fight, sure he wasn't going to fight back that would get him bloody killed, or worst.

"Okay I'm going to send a nurse to come and get Kurt, and he's going to have to stay in his room."

"But-"

"No." Carole cuts him off before walking out.

"Are you ever going to tell anyone?" Jeff asks stroking Nicks cheek.

"No, I can't not until they can't send me to some home."

"You could stay with us?" Nick suggests, who was about to break down crying.

"Remember what happen last time?" Blaine laughs, "Besides it's not technically legal, we were only able to buy the flat because Sebastian looks like he's thirty, and he has a fake I.D." Blaine sighs holding Kurt so he looks more like a rag doll, he nuzzles into the crook of his neck taking a ragged breathe biting his lip, holding back years of tears. Nick removes himself from the tangle Jeff and him were in so he could wrap his arms around Blaine.

"Don't worry it'll be okay." He mutters smiling that he was able to do this because it was usually Jeff or Blaine doing this for him, Blaine nods yawning.

"Will you two leave now?" Carole asks coming back in with another bed.

"No luck lady." Jeff shakes his head.

"He's aloud to have family, isn't he?" Nicks asks.

"Yes, but you-"

"We're his family." Nick cuts in.

"Fine just help me get Kurt in this cot."

"Is he staying with us?" Nick asks taking his upper torso while Jeff has his legs.

"No he has to go back to his room."

"But-"

"No, now stay quiet so Blaine can sleep, or you'll have to leave." Carole tells them before leaving. Jeff sticks his tongue out at her.

"At least she's not prying for information." Blaine says trying to relax a bit.

"I know what they're doing, they're going to make it seem like they aren't then they'll drug you and get everything they want." Jeff says getting up to shut the door, stopping himself before he locks it.

"That's why you two won't leave my side."

"Righto boss." Nicks smiles clicking his tongue a bit.

**Did you like this chapter? Please leave a review!**

**XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

No matter what they did Nick or Jeff would be there until they let Blaine out of the hospital on crutches with a leg brace. Kurt left a week before Blaine, hanging out with him in the afternoon, "So are you going to go back to your house or places?" Kurt asks one afternoon.

"I don't know, places probably until I'm fully healed, I can sneak into my house when my father is at work, because otherwise he'll probably get pissed that I've been gone for two weeks and-" Blaine cut off when the nurse came in everyone staring at her as she checked his vitals.

"Can I get you anything?" she asks Blaine.

"Do you guys have anymore jell-o?" Nick asks after everyone had shaken their head no. Nick found out that he was very found of jell-o and pudding that Blaine always gave him. He never really had any before, but when he was young he might have liked it, he just couldn't remember.

"Uh there is some in the cafeteria, you can go and check, but if there is nothing important I'll be on my way." She said confused.

"You can go." Jeff told her, "I'll buy you some later baby." Jeff smiles at Nick, "You know Blaine you really ought to eat."

"Yeahh, nooo that not going to happen." Blaine smiles, "I eat enough anyway."

"Bull." Nick mumbles.

"Like you eat." Blaine smiles at him squinting.

"Have you seen how much jell-o and pudding I've eaten this week!? Well I've eaten a lot!" Nick laugh causing the rest off the room to as well, "Besides won't it help the healing?"

"That's like saying you need a stress free peaceful place to be while healing, but a hospital is probably the least peaceful place to heal."

"True, but I think you actually need to eat."

"I need to get drunk." Blaine mutters annoyed that he wasn't able to do anything.

"In a week young grass hopper." Jeff tells Blaine.

"Probably longer than that." Kurt scowls both of them

"I'll risk it." Blaine shrugs kissing the frown off of Kurt's face.

"You are a twat." Kurt rolls his eyes.

"But you love me." Blaine smiles kissing Kurt again this time longer, unwillingly pulling back to breath. Rolling his eyes at Nick's giggles and squeals that Jeff was causing. Kurt hums pulling back straddling Blaine's lap, "Come 'ere." Blaine laughs pulling Kurt forward by his shirt, when Kurt just sat there staring at him. Kurt smiles moaning into Blaine's mouth, as Blaine's hand moves up Kurt's inner thigh.

"Here?" Kurt whispers.

"Not all the way." Blaine shrugs, "But we can go far enough." He winks his hand moving up his thumb pressing against his crotch, whist rubbing small circles. Kurt smiles quirks as he begins to pull at Blaine's wild bedhead letting a small moan escape from his lips, "You're really hot you know that?" Blaine asks his lips dragging across his neck Kurt shakes his head no a tiny bit.

"That's our queue to leave." Jeff laughs pulling Nick out behind him. Kurt smirks a little kissing Blaine as he begins to unbutton his jeans pulling at the zipper blindly as Kurt moves closer to Blaine. Teasingly Blaine brushes his crotch over his pants.

"Blaineeee." Kurt whines biting on Blaine's lips.

"Sorry, you have an lube?" Blaine asks. Kurt frowns shaking his head, "Look in Jeff jacket, the top pocket." Kurt nods looking through the leather jacket finding a pack of cigarettes, two lighters, a condom, he was about to give up when he found a packet of lime flavored lube.

"Bingo." He smiles going back to Blaine straddling his lap smiling when he settled back onto his lap, "What happen about not going all the way here?" he asks when Blaine began to strip Kurt of his jeans.

"We don't have to if you don't want too." Blaine tells him.

"I-I want too." Kurt nods slowly after a moment of thought. Blaine smiles a little taking the lube and condom from Kurt, after his jeans were off, "Wait what are you doing?" Kurt asks as Blaine opens up the foil wrapper and takes Kurt's length.

"I figured you could top." Blaine shrugs.

"Ca-can I do that?" Kurt asks confused.

"Yes of course you can, why do you ask like it's out of the question?"

"I just thought that you were always a top, because you were more of a man…" Kurt says a bit embarrassed.

"What do you by more of a man?" Blaine questions.

"I'm just more girlish, and kinda scream top me." Kurt sighs.

"You .girlish Kurt, and the only reason you scream top me is because of that fine ass of yours." Blaine assures him kissing his wrist, Kurt sighs and nods not very convinced, "Here just lay with me instead, and when I'm out of this I'll show you how manly you are." He smiles tossing the lube and condom at Jeff's jacket.

"M'kay." Kurt sighs pulling his jeans back up before snuggling beside Blaine smiling at the fact he was able to get Blaine's inner cuddlewhore out.

**Sorry my laptop broke, and my life is a mess right now, so I'll try to post more from now on!**

**XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt woke the next morning when he heard yelling, "Don't you dare try to put him in some fucking home!" Nick was yelling.

"Nick don't police were bound to get involved at some point." Blaine says calmly.

"Then why don't they just arrest the fucker and let you be?!" Nick yells pressing his back against Jeff's body that was standing protectively near Blaine's bed.

"Listen we just need to question him, we aren't placing him in a home yet." The office said calmly.

"YOU AREN'T PUTTING HIM IN ANY FUCKING HOME AT ALL!" Nick yells.

"Please remain calm." He said his hand moving towards his belt near the pepperspray causing Jeff to move in front of Nick almost daring the officer to try something.

"I hate these people so much." Nick huffs.

"Trust me I know." Jeff sighs taking his hand.

"We can all just take a seat and talk." The officer said pointing towards the chairs at the other side of the room.

"You can sit, but we're going to make sure you won't try-

"To wheel me out of the hospital and take me to a home?" Blaine cuts in with a small grin at the length of their protectiveness.

"That was the plan." Jeff sends a smile to Blaine. Sitting on the edge of the bed his legs hanging over the footboard, but Nick stayed standing guarding Blaine' bedside.

"Now can we please have a civil conversation?" The officer asks. Jeff snorts softly but nods. "Now Mr. Anderson we have been informed that you have been living under an abusive household. How long as this been happening?"

"Always has been, it became more frequent when my mother bailed, and then worst when my father found out of my sexuality." He tells him simply.

"In any particular fashion?"

"No exactly, well I think his main goal was to just beat the shit out of me for anything that was unacceptable in his eyes." Blaine shrugs.

"Anything else you'd like to tell us?" He asks.

"Not really, are you going to arrest him?" Blaine asks.

"We will take him in for questioning and then we will go from there."

"He keeps a shot gun with him, so you might want to watch out for that." Blaine adds when the officer stood up.

"Thank you, we will keep that in mind, when we arrive there." The officer smiles at him before leaving; as soon as the door shut Nick punches the wall.

"What was that about?" Kurt asks Nick.

"I hate them so." He says shaking out of anger.

"But why?" Kurt asks, Jeff shakes his head taking Nick in his arms.

Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt whispering, "He grew up in a crack house with his sister, they weren't exactly sure which of the adults were their parents. One day the police came took all of them and they put they separated Nick and his sister, he has no clue what happen to her, and because what happen to him he scared that what happen to her, but last year he went looking for her, searching through all the records finding that she died in a car crash on the way there. She didn't even make it to the foster home. She died in a government car."

"Oh." Kurt says simply, "Nick I'm so sorry." He says quietly.

"I need a cigarette." He sighs leaving, having Jeff throw Kurt an apologetic look while following him.

"Was it the governments fault, like I mean the dude that was driving?" Kurt asks.

"I don't think it matters. They took them apart, and she died in something they own. If he's ever talking about he always says that he could have taken care of her himself, they were doing fine on their own." Blaine tells Kurt, "But I know truthfully they wouldn't have lasted another few years. In the state I found him in, he wasn't like that because he was on the street for a month, it must have taken years of neglect to get him in that state." Blaine sighs.

"Why does the world hate certain people?" Kurt asks resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Not sure, maybe it's actually jealous?" Blaine laughs.

"Maybe." Kurt smiles nuzzling into Blaine, "How do you feel?" he asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay, I just want to get out of here, but I can't really walk, and they're going to make me go into physical therapy soon." Blaine says a bit bitterly.

"Do you think Jeff and Nick will be guarding you?" Kurt asks.

"Knowing them they will try." Blaine smiles a bit.

"That will be interesting to watch." Kurt laughs softly looking up when a nurse came in.

"How do ya feel?" She asks checking the machines he was hooked up to.

"The same as this morning."

"Hmmm." She nods, "You gonna have to leave." She says pointing at Kurt.

"Be glad Jeff and Nick aren't here." Kurt sighs unwrapping himself with Blaine, "See ya babe." _Did he really just say babe? _

Blaine smiles a little, "Later." He says pulling Kurt in for a chastise kiss knowing it bothered the nurse, because of earlier experience with Jeff and Nick.

"Bye." Kurt says breathlessly, kissing Blaine slowly once more, adding on more lingering kiss before grabbing his jacket and leaving.

"Done?" She asks renewing his I.V.

"Well he's gone." Blaine sighs settling back down into the pillow he was supposed to be resting on at all times.

She nods, "Are your stiches itching, or irritating you in anyway?"

"Not really." Blaine sighs.

"That's good. You will be able to leave in a few days, and you'll just have to report here twice a week for physical therapy."

"Will do." He nods slightly, grinning when he see Nick and Jeff stumble back in laughing clearly going out for more than a smoke.

"Who are you two?" She asks with a pointed look.

"His parents." Jeff smiles smugly.

"I'm sure you are." She huffs, "You'll need to leave soon."

"Don't fuck with us lady today is not to the day." Nick sighs.

"Unless you are family you have to leave."

"Well get lawyer because I'll adopt him!" Jeff yells hitting the table.

"I will." She says with a smug smile before leaving.

"Good!" Jeff yells back, "Damn them." He growls as Nick pulls him into a hug.

"Are you really adopting Blainey?" Nick whispers.

"Yeah, I will. It will keep us together." He smiles at Blaine kissing the top of Nicks head, as Blaine smiles mouthing 'Thank you' to Jeff knowing that he was of age and would do it for Blaine.


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks later Blaine was laying on the couch in Places, Kurt curled beside him as Jeff filled out more legal papers, "What's your blood type?" Jeff asks.

"Gay."

"Smart ass." Jeff smiles a little yawning

"Come at me." Blaine opens his arms at him.

"I'm your dad now I could spank you." Jeff gets up flicking his nose.

"Please just keep your kinks to yourself and Nick." Blaine makes a disgusted face leaning against Kurt.

"No incest please." Kurt smiles protecting Blaine by wrapping his arms around him.

"I agree with Kurt." Nick says quietly.

"Who's agreed with whom?" Sebastian stumbles in with a sly smile.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asks looking at him and then back at Blaine for his reaction.

"None of your business slut." Sebastian hisses.

"Are you high?" Nick asks grabbing Jeff's knee, he hated when he had to be around Sebastian after the incident at the party, when Seb was high and also a bit drunk. He and Jeff weren't officially each other's yet then, but he still was ashamed even if it was rape would be considered rape but he still let it happen. No one knew that he was raped either, so the blame came down on him even worst when half of their friends stop talking to him because Jeff was so hurt, by what he had done.

"What's it to ya?" He asks sitting beside him too closely. Causing Jeff wrapped his arm around Nick pulling him away from Sebastian.

"Just wondering." Nick shrugged weakly his head bowed.

"Hoping to get lucky again?" He smirks at him.

"No he is not." Jeff answers harshly for Nick.

"You guys are no fun." Sebastian moans, getting up and pinches Blaine's cheek, "Fuck you later Anderson." He sighs before strutting out.

"What was the point of him coming in here?" Kurt asks glaring at the door.

"To insult and try and threaten us." Blaine shrugs a little as he hears Sebastian revving his engine dramatically.

"I hate you're okay with him." Kurt glares at Blaine.

"It easier to deal with him that way." Blaine tells Kurt not knowing how to get out of that one, without fucking everything up.

"Why don't you just kick him out?"

"He won't just leave it, he will try to make it into some big ordeal, and he will probably take it out on you." Blaine told him unconvincingly.

"I just don't like him." Kurt huffs.

"I know you don't, he's an annoying." Blaine tells him gently his hand running through Kurt's hair softly.

"But you like him." Kurt says sounding a little hurt.

"Says who?" He asks

"Everyone." Jeff shrugs nibbling at Nick's neck

"Oh." Blaine says softly looking up at Kurt.

"Yeah, you have some explaining to do mister!" Nick says smiling a little.

"I just don't think it would be very nice to kick him out, I don't have any sexual feeling towards him. We are just kinda friends." He shrugs.

"Sureeeeeee." Jeff says smiling.

"Shut up." Blaine hisses.

"Sir yes sir!" He salutes before dragging Nick into the back room. Blaine pulls Kurt closer his lips pressing against his skin, until he relaxes.

"Don't be mad at me for being friends with him." Blaine whispers against his chest.

"It's hard not to, because you cheated on me with him." Kurt pouts weakly pushing Blaine off.

"I promise I won't ever do that again." He tells Kurt.

"How can I trust you?"

"You just have too. I know I won't. I can be good." He looks at him innocently.

"So I won't have to spank you?" Kurt teases.

"No sir." He says in a small voice.

"Damn." Kurt giggles.

"So not mad?" He asks kissing him lightly.

"Not sure, convince me." He smiles stretching his body out a little bit. Blaine begins to kissing up and neck to his ear sucking on the lobe, before he pulls back tearing off his shirt, before talking off his own. He kissing and sucks at his collar bone while pinching his nipple, while moving his thumb over the other, smirking when Kurt moans. He loves being able to make him vocal.

_**Okay, you can yell at me it's been like a year since I have updated, so sorry, I will try to get the next part of this up soon. I because I'm laptop is on its deathbed (again)**_

_**So please leave a review if you want, or just tell someone to check it out, because that would really help me want to get the next chapter up.**_

_**XOXOX0**_


End file.
